My Eyes Don't Shed Tears
by checkerboardom
Summary: It's wrong, Matt knows it is, but god does it feel right. Or the AU where a fifteen year old Matt hooks up with Mello's dad. -Matt/OC and (possibly) eventual Matt/Mello. Rated M/Explicit for content. SEE WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Underage sex, statutory rape, bad touch, bad language, daddy kink.**

**A/N: I felt like writing a smutty story about Matt having sex with Mello's dad. Don't judge me.**

_Yes, of course_  
_I remember, how could I forget?_  
_How you feel?_  
_And though you were my first time_  
_A new feel_  
_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_  
_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_

**Thinkin' Ahead by Bastille**

* * *

He's not sure how it starts really, nor why and when. But he does know where it starts. He's fifteen at the time, visiting his mom for the summer. It's nice to be out of LA for once, nice to be out of the state of California for the first time since his parents' divorce.

His mom's happy to see him too, even if she doesn't smile as the dusty landscape of Nevada rolls past the car's windows. She has the radio on, nails tapping the steering wheel as she hums along and Matt joins in, singing out loud when he reaches a verse he knows.

His mom rents a 2 bedroom house in Paradise City, driving to her job as a casino worker in Vegas each night. The night that Matt arrives is no exception. He barely has time to drop his bags and change into a clean outfit before they're back out the door and on the road.

They're three miles into the ten mile drive by the time his mom speaks the first time since she had called his name in the airport. "So..." She taps her fingers on the steering wheel in a quick rhythm. "How have things been with your father?"

It's a painful question for both of them, and Matt smiles in reassurance at the uncertainty in his mom's voice. "Fine, he works most of the time so I hang out at Mello's a lot"

"Good. I'd rather have you there than home alone." She pauses and lets out a long whoosh of air. "I've gotten better, ya know."

"I know." Matt replies, and he does. Knows how hard it was for her to give up her addiction, even as she lost her child. Knows that it must have been hell being alone as she weaned herself off of the drugs she'd come to rely on every day. She's hasn't completely changed from the quiet, almost apathetic, woman she was before but at least she's no longer depressed. Well not as far as he can tell.

"The arcade, buffet, pool and club are open to you." She tells him as she pulls into the casino parking lot, the millions of city lights illuminating the night around them. "You can't drink any alcohol, so don't even try, and don't go into any of the private rooms. Most of the other employees know you're here tonight so just find one of them if anything happens."

Her tone and gaze are serious, hand cupping his jaw softly as she look at him but he can see the _I love you_ in her eyes.

"I will, promise." He tells her and she slips a little pass card on a lanyard over his neck and gets out the car.

"Meet me here at midnight, okay?" She calls as she jogs toward the employee locker room and he waves goodbye.

...

The club is packed already, music blasting, lights sweeping the room in a myriad of colors. Matt's dizzy for a moment as he makes his way through the pack of bodies to the bar. A girl with blue hair smiles, shouts something and slips a pair of goggles over his eyes. The lights are instantly muted, orange covering everything like molasses and he smiles his thanks. The bar is less crowded, the night young enough not to warrant too much alcohol and he orders a glass of cranberry juice. If there's one thing that he's learned from his mother's addiction, it's that cranberry juice lessens the effects of drugs on one's body and he's not taking any chances.

"If you don't dance soon, I think he's going to drag you on the floor." The bartender shouts over the music, dipping his head toward a man a few seats down from Matt. When the redhead looks over his heart nearly stops, because, _holy fuck_, that's Mello's dad.

"You think?" Matt shouts back, even as he internally freaks out, because Mello's douche-bag of a dad is _here_. And currently giving him the most intense sex eyes he's ever experienced beyond the screen of a porno. Maybe it's the goggles, or the fact that that Matt's hair is at least three inches shorter than it was the last time Dara Kheel had actually seen him or Mello. He wasn't exactly the best dad and Matt had been at the Kheel house through enough of Mello's parents' fights and his dad's subsequent departures to know that.

"Go dance with him." The bartender tells him with a little nudge and something in the back of Matt's mind starts to plot. Dara smiles when he comes over, hands going seemingly automatically to his waist as he leans against him and Matt smiles back.

"Finally get tired of drinking alone?" Mello's dad asks and Matt shudders at the fingers running over the exposed skin above the hem of his pants. It's light and teasing, sending a coil of something through him as Dara moves them toward the dance floor.

"Finally get tired of sitting alone?" He questions back and Dara laughs, voices rumbling along Matt's spine like a series of mini earthquakes.

"Touche, Little Red." Dara says and plants a kiss on his shoulder. It reminds Matt of the times that he'd kissed his scraped knees before putting the bandaids on when he'd gotten hurt while playing with Mello. The thought snaps him out of it a little, makes him question whether what he's doing is really right, but then that kiss turns into a bite and his thoughts scatter.

He groans, hands flying up to tangle in hair the same shade of blonde as Mello's, as Dara's fingers span over his stomach in a way that makes him suck in a vertigo-inducing gulp of air. Dara hums against his skin, grinding their bodies together to the music. The fact that he can feel just how turned on Dara is through two layers of jeans makes him whimper in the back of his throat, makes him feel a bit light headed. Those deft fingers leave his stomach and travel up his sides as they dance and Matt's own hands slip down to Dara's neck as the older man leans to bite at his shoulder once more.

"Any plans for the night, Little Red?" He asks and it takes a bit for Matt's mind to process the question. The air's thrumming around his head and for a moment he just looks into the crowd around them before shaking his head no. Dara rumbles approvingly against his neck and Matt wonders if he'll have a hickey (or three) before the night is done.

"Then how about we take this somewhere a little more private?" Dara offers and Matt's alarm bells start ringing, even if this is Mello's dad. (Mello's dad who is currently dipping his fingers below his waistband in the most distracting way imaginable.) He stills for a moment and Dara follows his lead, even as the other clubbers dance on. "It doesn't have to be to a hotel room, if that's what's got you scared. The club provides rooms."

And, okay sue him, but that has Matt relaxing again, although he was kidding himself thinking he had the self control to stop this. Whatever _this_ is. Dara smiles over his shoulder, eyes dark and smoldering in a look that's pure sex. "Sure," And because that sounds a little too childish and eager, he adds. "If you think you can handle me."

That has Dara laughing again and Matt's stomach drops into a molten puddle of heat as the older man pulls him toward a side room, doorway covered by a thick curtain. The room is predominantly occupied by a bed covered in silk sheets and Matt flops back onto it as Dara turns the lock on the door.

When he turns around Matt is stretched out on the bed, shirt riding high on his hips. Dara climbs over him and pulls it all the way off as Matt arches his back and _god_ Matt has never felt so hot.

Taking Matt by the wrists he fists his hands into the pillows above their heads and rolls his hips down. Matt's legs fall open to accommodate him and Dara bites into his shoulder again.

"Oh fuck." Matt gasps and Dara chuckles.

"Not yet." He tells him and Matt bucks up impatiently because now that they've gotten started he never wants this to stop. "Soon though."

It's with that promise that he trails down Matt's body, teeth and nails grazing his skin as Matt keeps his own hands tucked up over his head. He somehow knows that moving them would be bad and that sends a rush of heat straight to his groin, makes him want to move them just to see what his punishment will be. Dara looks up at him, grey (not blue, thank god) eyes sharp as he seems to catch on to what Matt is thinking. He doesn't say anything though, just keeps going down until he's hovering over Matt's jean clad groin. Matt takes an infuriating second to wonder why he's still wearing jeans, then rolls his hips up again. Dara catches them mid-roll, holds them in place as he mouths at Matt's dick through the fabric and

"Jesus fucking Christ," He hisses. "Don't stop."

Dara doesn't respond, simply moves one of his arms so that it's cradling Matt's waist by itself, the other hand reaching up to undo Matt's belt. It's the tug of the belt through his loops that has Matt nearly dizzy with anticipation and he knows that Dara knows it because he tugs extra hard on the last loop, Matt's waist jerking to the side as he gives a teasing bite through his jeans. The tightness of his pants is maddening and he almost sobs when Dara leans up to undo his jeans and tug them down his legs along with his underwear.

In reality, he lets out a high needy sound that makes him sound like a kicked puppy as Dara licks a long stripe up the underside of his dick. Hands flying to Dara's hair, he tugs and spreads his legs a little more.

"If you didn't look so beautiful right now I'd punish you for that." He tells him, voice dark and deep as his lips brush the head of Matt's cock. He doesn't take Matt into his mouth though, not like he wants him to, but goes further down until his breaths are puffing against Matt's hole. It's when his tongue glides over his entrance that Matt flies to pieces, shuddering and gasping as Dara licks into him.

His hair brushes against Matt's balls, blonde against the feathering of red that Matt has down there, and it makes Matt want to weep. Propping himself up a little more, Dara leaves his ass to instead lick at the cum on the redhead's stomach and if that isn't the filthiest thing Matt's ever seen he's kidding himself.

Dara moans a little, like Matt _tastes good_, and slides back up his body, all leonine muscles and strength, to pull him into a kiss. It tastes weird, and when Matt realizes why, he wants nothing more than to crawl inside himself and die. Dara growls into the kiss, the denim of his jeans rough against Matt's sensitive cock as his tongue fucks into his mouth in swift strokes.

They kiss until Matt's lightheaded and Dara pulls back a little, hand reaching into his pocket. There's a sound like ripping foil and a slick finger circles his rim before peeking in. Dara does this a few more times, never fully breaching him, finger sometimes curling to hook at his rim and it's _so damn good_. When he finally does enter him, his finger goes to the third knuckle, sits there for a moment before sliding back out. It's uncomfortable at first, something he isn't used to, but it's the second finger that stretches him into an ache. Dara strokes him on the inside, twirls his fingers a little to help with the stretch before scissoring them in preparation for the third.

They're both impatient by then, Matt's dick once again standing at attention and god he know's Dara must be _beyond_ ready. The third finger is a welcome burn, something that makes him want to grind down onto Dara's hand until he cums. Dara doesn't let him though, just stretches him wide, gets him ready. If this is what prep feels like, Matt thinks he might die when it comes to the actual fucking.

He feels empty when Dara's fingers finally leave him, and he watches as the older man unbuttons and unzips his jeans, not even bothering to pull them off as he shoves the hem of his underwear under his balls and palms lube onto his dick. They both groan at that, Matt's hands scrambling into the sheets as he fights the urge to pull the man into his body already.

He takes a moment when Dara lines himself up to start to worry but then he's sliding into him, wide and slow, until he's halfway there. It's too much and not nearly enough at the same time and Matt might just cry at how perfect Dara feels.

"That's right baby," Dara breathes into his ear, hips rolling as he inches deeper into Matt's body and Matt makes a noise halfway between a whine and a sob. "So fucking tight. I'd almost believe you were a virgin if it wasn't for the fact that you're such a cock slut." Dara tells him and Matt's heart stops, then starts beating double time. It's when he opens his mouth to speak that Dara bottoms out with a hard jerk of his hips and Matt cries out, clenching tight around him as he tries to keep him there, get him deeper, make that delicious full feeling stay.

Dara moans, mumbles somethings like a prayer, and pulls out a little in order to push back in. They start out like that, shallow and quick, until Matt adjusts. Then the rhythm changes, goes deeper, fuller, stretches him in the best way. His legs wrap around Dara's waist, heels digging into the hollows at the base of the older man's back as he thrusts into his body.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare- fuuuuckk." Matt whines the last word out as he bucks up and Dara grins. Next thing he knows, they're being flipped and,_ fuck_, that's deep. Matt folds himself on his knees, sits on Dara's dick with a roll of his hips and moans. Dara doesn't say a word, just wipes at a tear Matt hadn't even realized he'd shed and thrust up into him, hands on Matt's waist. It's deep and probably the goddamn best thing Matt's ever felt, each thrust feeling like it's hitting him in the ribs, punching the air from his lungs until he's panting.

One of his hands comes up to stroke his dick as the other presses into Dara's shoulder and it's quick after that. Dara fucks him through his second orgasm, praises falling from his lips as Matt shivers and whines. When Matt's done, fucked raw and trembling, Dara pulls out, places Matt on his knees and pushes back in. Matt's arms almost buckle but then Dara smacks his ass and Matt bites his lip to keep from crying out again. He holds Matt's hips and fucks into him, chin on his shoulder as he whispers in his ear.

"That's it, milk daddy dry." He tells him and if Matt could, he would have come again at just how wrong and filthy that sounded. Instead he just clamps down tight around Dara and the older man stutters to a stop with a drawn out 'fuck'.

Pulling out, he plants a kiss to Matt's damp hair, then to his neck and shoulder, before flopping to the bed. He doesn't hold Matt, but that's okay, it's too hot anyway.

...

When Matt wakes up Dara is gone and his phone is ringing somewhere inside the room. Crawling around on the bed with limbs as week as a baby deer's he finds his phone in his pants and answers the call before it can go to voice mail.

"Hello?" He says and his voice sounds well and truly fucked.

"Matt, where are you? I've been waiting for you by the car for thirty minutes." His mom almost shouts and Matt bites back a curse. Wincing at the ache and slickness in his ass, he pulls on his underwear and jeans before rooting around for a shirt.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm coming. Just got a little lost in the building." He tells her as he tugs his boots back on.

"Okay. Just hurry up. It's the parking lot outside the back entrance." She says and she sounds tired. It makes Mat feel guilty as he jogs toward the lot. His mom is waiting for him in the car, radio on as the engine idles. He slides into the seat, wiggles a little, and settles.

It's not until they're back at his mom's and he's heading toward the bathroom that he receives the text:

_'Call me whenever you want to go again, Little Red.'_

And if he gets hard while cleaning Dara's cum out of his ass, then no one has to know.

* * *

**Alright so that's the end of that bit. First smut that I've written in like a year and it's between a fifteen year old Matt and Mello's dad. Whooh. I might make a sequel or another chapter depending on how you guys like this one.**

**So leave a review!**

**Other than that, take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Underage sex, bad touch, statutory rape, explicit language, explicit sexual content, daddy kink.**

**A/N: So here's part two, in which things escalate. This one's for ForeverMATT!**

_You got that medicine I need_  
_Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_  
_Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_  
_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_  
_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want'_  
_It's innocence lost_

**Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Ray**

* * *

When Matt wakes up the next morning, he's exhausted and a little achy. There's a pleasant hum running through his body and when he gets up to use the restroom he stretches up on his toes with a little groan. Last night has started to blur in his mind and if it weren't for the hickey marring his shoulder he'd think it was a dream. He strokes a finger over the discoloration lightly and shivers, toes curling as he thinks about last night.

His stomach turns, pulls his thoughts from how pleasant it felt, points them in the direction of just how bad he's fucked up. He looks down at his boxers with a frown.

"You just had to get us in trouble, didn't you?"

His mom's in the kitchen when he arrives in the front of the house dressed for the day. Her hair's tied up in a messy red bun, grey streaks flashing pearly white in the morning light as she whisks eggs for french toast.

"Hand me the cinnamon, Hun." She tells him, gesturing toward the row of cabinets behind them. He opens the first one he finds and feels his blood freeze in his veins at the dusting of fine white powder on the shelf. His mom turns when he doesn't return with the spice right away and catches him staring, expression falling as she walks over. "It's just baking powder. I told you, I'm clean now."

Matt doesn't know if he believes her but relief floods through him anyways. He grabs the cinnamon and quickly closes the cabinet before helping his mom cook breakfast. It's not until they're sitting down and eating that his phone buzzes.

_'Morning Little Red, I bet you can still feel me in that tight little ass of yours.' _The text is from Dara, filthy and a little corny, making Matt flush and feel hot all over. His mom looks at him, a little puzzled when he makes a soft needy sound, because, yeah, he can still feel Dara in him. He feels slightly hollow, like Dara opened a place inside him that needs to be filled.

His mom doesn't say anything when he gets up from the table and heads back to his bedroom, she simply steals the last of his french toast for herself and puts his plate in the sink. When Matt's safely back in his room (or what the renovated office he's staying in is called) he opens a reply box and begins to type. Except, he can't think of anything, not something that'll make Dara ache for Matt like Matt does for him.

He flops belly up on his bed, fingers poised over his phone's keyboard as he thinks.

_'Don't be shy, Little Red.' _The next text says and Matt breathes out, slow and steady.

_'Not shy, just remembering last night. Want you so bad, daddy.' _He replies and he hopes Dara's groaning wherever he is. It's sick and wrong, but honestly Matt likes how Dara makes him feel, likes how a text message can send his dick jumping.

_'Can't say that I'd say no to a repeat, Red.' _Not Little Red, not anymore, and Matt fucking _swells_ with pride.

_'And what would you do, huh? Eat me out, make me moan like a good boy?' _Matt's palming himself through his jeans now, pressing his hand against his clothed cock as he bites back the wanton sounds that want to escape from his throat.

_'Nah-ah Red, you still need to be punished for last night. Don't think I forgot.' _And no, Matt doesn't think he has, not after the dark promise in Dara's eyes when Matt had moved his hands into Dara's hair.

_'Cant wait, want to beg for it.'_ Just to fuck with him he sends a follow up of _'Please daddy'_.

Dara doesn't reply for a bit and Matt imagines him sprawled out on his couch with his dick filling one of his big hands, or maybe he's in public and trying not to let anyone see how turned on he is. The thought makes Matt whine, long and low, as he ruts up into his hand.

He's arching up, head thrown back against his pillows with one of his hands shoved down his pants when the next text comes in.

_'Wanna choke you on my cock till you cry and fill you with my cum'_.The mental image makes Matt hiss out a quiet moan, hand stuttering as he coats his underwear. He lays there for a bit, chest rising and falling in quick breaths as his cum starts to cool. Getting up he peels off his pants and underwear and uses a napkin to wipe up the rest of the evidence from his orgasm. His mind is fuzzy, stomach warm likes he's drunk honeyed milk, as he pulls on a fresh pair of bottoms.

Waiting a bit, he returns to the kitchen once his breathing is back to normal only to find his plate cleared. His mom's almost done eating, but slides the rest of her plate over for him.

"Boyfriend?" She asks after a moment and Matt almost chokes on his toast.

"Uhm no, just Mello." He says once he knows he wont die via french toast. The lie makes his stomach turn but he'd rather her think he's texting Mello, than knowing that he's having phone sex with his best friend's dad.

"Oh, how is he?" She asks. "I hope he's not too torn up now that his dad's gone. Dara always gave me a bad feeling."

"He's good, and he hasn't mentioned anything." Matt tells her, heart in his throat as he thinks of last night.

The rest of breakfast is filled with talk of life in LA, his mom asking him everything from how school's been to if he's gotten a boyfriend yet. That's one of the things he loves about his mom, how accepting she is about him being gay. It was never a problem for her, not like it was for his dad, and the fact that she loves him so much makes him feel seven times lighter.

...

They spend most of the day, touring around Vegas, his mom showing him the sights and shops. It's in a particular shop that he sees them, the orange goggles that he'd worn last night, hanging on a sales rack in a punk shop. He'd left the original pair on the floor in the room at the club when he'd run out to meet his mom and seeing an identical pair makes his insides drop. Plucking them off the rack, he pays for them and slips them around his neck. He mom rolls her eyes at him and they continue on.

When it's time for his mom to go to work, she lets him stay home, telling him that she's working the graveyard shift and that he won't have anything to do. She leaves at nine, promising to be back at six o'clock.

When she's gone, he gives into temptation to text Dara and asks to come over. Dara's reply is quick, giving him instructions to a hotel on the outer edge of the city. It's a bit of a ride by cab but Matt makes it in under thirty minutes. Dara opens the door, pants hanging low on his hips and Matt licks his lips at the sight.

"Well, are you gonna stand out in the cold or come in and get undressed?" Dara asks, the muscles in his arms rippling as he crosses them over his chest and Matt wants to bite them.

Instead he ducks around Dara and waits for him to close the door before letting himself be pulled against the wall. Dara goes straight for his shoulder, teeth sinking into the bruise already there and Matt's knees buckle. It's unbelievably hot when Dara catches him, holds him up against his chest as he rubs his clothed cock into his ass.

Matt closes his eyes, tips his head back to give the older man more room and moans when a hand comes around to cup him through his jeans. Then he's being pushed onto the couch, Dara straddling him with his crotch in Matt's face like an order. Matt knows what he wants and when Dara traps his hands against the couch fire shoots through his veins.

Leaning forward, he licks over the hot line of Dara's cock through his slacks before tugging the zipper down with his teeth. It's hard, harder than it looks in the porn he's watched, and he thanks god that Dara was nice enough to unbutton his pants beforehand. That doesn't mean that by the time he nudges Dara's fly open with his chin that his teeth don't hurt, because _they do_. But the ache is nothing compared to the one that runs deep into his body at the approving look Dara gives him.

His phone rings in his pocket, sending vibrations to his cock and he groans. Dara retrieves it, flicks the screen on and for a moment Matt's terrified that it's Mello. That's one explanation he wants to avoid for the rest of his life. Not daring to move his hands, he watches Dara raise an eyebrow at the message on the screen before sitting the phone face-down on the side table so Matt can't see. Running a hand through red hair, he curls his fingers and fists Matt's hair in a way that tugs but doesn't hurt. Using his hold he guides Matt back to his cock and Matt wants to grab him and take him into his mouth. Before Dara, he'd never thought giving a blow job could be so good but when he finally gets his underwear out of the way and Dara's lying thick and heavy on his tongue he feels like crying in ecstasy. Because if _this_ isn't the best thing in the world then he wants Dara to show him what is.

Mello's dad makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat as Matt takes him in and pulls him forward until Matt's nose is buried in his pubes and his eyes are filling with tears. It's too much but Dara strokes the side of his face and murmurs a proud _'Good boy.' _and he doesn't mind. He breathes through his nose, feeling tears, spit, and sweat wetting his face. When Dara draws back and pushes back in, he holds his mouth open and lets him fuck his face, moans every time Dara hit's the back of his throat.

Dara's shaking, fingers petting at Matt's hair as the muscles in his abs shiver, and Matt waits for Dara to plunge back in before closing his mouth and_ sucking_. The older man makes a strangled noise, fingers clenching and unclenching as his hips stutter. It's when Matt tongues at Dara's slit that heat floods his mouth. He tries to swallow, chokes a little at just how much there is and when Dara pulls out he pulls in a big breath.

Dara climbs off of him, drags him down the couch as he kneels between his legs until his hips are hanging off. The angle hurts his neck a little but when Dara pulls his pants and underwear off in order to spread his legs Matt's mind goes blank. He clenches his hands into the couch cushions and watches as Dara rips open a packet of lube.

Two fingers slip into him, and the fact that they can makes Matt's eyes flutter closed. They're still closed when Dara slips something inside him and next thing he knows, his whole world is shaking. His eyes shoot open and he _howls_, but Dara holds him down as he dips his tongue into Matt's ass and god, that's, that's...

"Fuck. Oh my god, ohmyfuckinggod daddy, _please_." Matt begs, pupils blown as Dara fucks him with his tongue. It feels even more amazing and dirty than last night, now that his insides are thrumming in the most beautiful way. His hands haven't moved, not even an inch and Dara gives him a pleased look before placing his lips over Matt's rim and sucking. Matt's hips arch up as his orgasm rips through him but Dara circles the base of his cock with his thumb and ring finger, holding him tight until Matt's release subsides back into him.

When he releases him, Matt's painfully hard and he just might be sobbing but Dara's fingers replace his tongue as his other hand slips a ring over Matt's cock. He rolls it down to the base and nudges the vibrator against his prostate and Matt's reality flies to pieces. He comes back to himself what may be minutes or hours later, he doesn't know, and Dara's gone. The vibrator's gone too but the rings still around his cock and he leaves it there a he pads to the kitchen. Dara's in there, drinking from a water bottle and Matt momentarily gets caught up in watching his adam's apple bob as he swallows. Then Matt's gaze trails over his still naked body to see his cock hanging heavy between his legs and his mouth waters.

"Welcome back." He tells him as he pulls Matt against his chest . He sways a little and Matt shivers as Dara's swelling cock slots between his cheeks, head catching at his entrance in a way that has Matt aching for it. It reminds Matt of the fact that that cock hasn't been _inside_ him yet tonight and he has to change that, like now.

"Come on daddy, I want you to fuck me already." Matt tells him and Dara growls, bending him low over the table as he presses into him. He's still stretched from earlier and just how quickly Dara's cock slides into him makes him want to cry. Instead he scrambles at the wood of the table and pushes himself back on Dara's dick with a needy sound as the older man takes hold of his waist. Dara pushes into, making him fuller than he thought possible, goes deeper with each thrust, feels like he's sending up a prayer with each brush against his prostate.

He wants to cry when Dara rolls the ring off his cock, but his minds whites out and his ears ring as his orgasm crashes through him like a tsunami wave.

"You did so good Matty baby." Dara tells him as he releases inside him and it takes a bit for those words to sink in. But when they do, he goes cold, mind shutting down as Dara pulls out of him. When he stays laying over the table, Dara crouches down at eye level, slate eyes flickering as he reads the expression on Matt's face. "Oh come on Little Red, you honestly thought I didn't know it was you?"He sounds so damn condescending that Matt want to punch him in the face, but then he kind of wants to crawl into a hole somewhere and die too.

He makes a low, hurt noise when Dara picks him up, exhausted limbs trying to push himself out of the older man's arms. When Dara drops him on the couch he turns his back to him and reaches for his pants. Dara simply sighs as he watches him get dressed, interfering only to settle Matt's goggles on his nose better. Matt does punch him then, anger, guilt, and a healthy dosage of wrongness flooded through him. It's like a flood gate and pretty soon he's clawing at those beautiful muscles with the intent to hurt. It ends with Dara pinning him to the wall beside the door, breath on his neck as Matt fights back the urge to cry.

When Dara let's him go, Matt turns and stabs a finger into his chest. "This isn't happening again." He tells him and Dara nods as he yanks the door open and storms out, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Hey kiddo," Dara calls and Matt clenches his fists only to stop when he looks to see the older man holding his phone out. "Forgot this." And it's like he's dangling a bone in front of a dog but Matt swallows the feeling of hatred and self-disgust as he turns and retrieves it. Dara hands it to him, presses a kiss to the top of his head before he can get away and the words he whispers into Matt's hair makes the tears start to roll.

...

_You never forget your first. _Matt hears Dara's voice in his head as the rides another cab back to his mom's. He keeps the tears somewhat in check until he's home, but when he get's in the house he goes straight to his mom's bed. She's not there but her smell is, so he presses his face into her pillows and pretends she' holding him as he sobs.

It's not that he's just realized how wrong what he's done is. No, he's known it from the beginning but at least then he'd thought he could get something good out of it before he watched Dara crumble over what he'd done. But Dara had known it was him from the start and that makes it so much worse, because now he's not getting back at Mello's asshole of a dad. He let him fuck him, and that's his fault.

It makes him sick, makes him want to crawl out of his skin and scrub until he feels clean again. Getting up, he goes into the hall bathroom and peels his clothes off for a shower. He turns it as hot as he can, until his tears feel cool in comparison and washes himself. When he slips two fingers into his ass to clean out Dara's cum, he doesn't get hard. Instead he heaves and he barely has time to hunch over the toilet before he's throwing up and collapsing.

The water's freezing and his skin is wrinkled by the time he gets out and he grabs his phone from his counter and heads straight to his bedroom to get dressed. Once he's clothed, he flicks his phone's screen on to see a text from Mello. It's the one that came in while he was sucking Dara off and the thought makes him want to throw up, makes his throat feel tight and strangled.

_'Hey, how's the visit with your mom going?' _Mello asks and Matt sends back a short '_fine'_ before collapsing onto his bed. When his phone vibrates again he ignores it, not able to bear it if it's Mello or, god forbid, Dara. So he curls up into his blanket and cries some more, because that's all he can do.

When his moms gets home and peeks into his room, he's fast asleep.

* * *

**I honestly don't know why writing this is so addicting. But, just, ohmygod, I can't express how much I enjoy it. There might be (probably) a third part, but until then leave your thoughts in a review. **

**P.S: Hope you liked it Matty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Underage sex, statutory rape, explicit language, unintentional voyeurism.**

**A/N: Part three, in which someone new comes in. Yay!**

**News: I created a playlist for this story on youtube. The link is on my profile page here on FFNet. So go listen to it! **

_Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

**Flesh by Simon Curtis**

* * *

Matt doesn't see Dara for the rest of his stay with his mom. (Not to say, he doesn't _think_ about him.) Before he knows it the summer is over, it's time for him to go back to California and his mom is dropping him off at the airport. She hugs him tight when they pull up to the drop-off lane, makes him promise to call her, before letting him go. She doesn't have tears in her eyes but Matt does, even if he wipes them away before she can see.

He checks his phone to see a text from Dara and deletes it, shoving his cell into his backpack next to the pair of orange goggles. His fingers pause, stroke the lenses and he shivers. He pretends it's because of the blast of cool air as he enters the airport but his stomach is telling him something completely different. Oh well, they're done. He and Dara are done and he's never seeing him again.

Once he's settled on the plane, he tucks in his headphones, gets out his DS and turns it on as his music starts. He plays it for half the flight, before his head starts hurting and he has to close his eyes. He's drifting off when he feels a tap on his shoulder and looks up to see a curly haired ginger flight attendant smiling down at him.

"Sorry to bother you sweetheart," She says, voice sweet as honey when he takes an earbud out. "But there's a gentleman in first class that wants to see you."

Matt knows who that "gentleman" is, doesn't even have to ask, but he gets up anyway because the attendant looks like someone's threatened her job. And if he knows Dara as well as he thinks he does then that's probably the case. She looks relieved when he gets up, grabbing his bag from the overhead compartment as she turns to lead the way through the dividers. When they get to the first class compartment, she stops at the service section and closes the door (not a curtain like lower class had, Matt thinks more than a bit waspishly) to give them some privacy. Dara's waiting for him, dressed in a dark grey suit with a royal blue tie. His suit jacket is folded over the back of his chair, leaving him in his vest, shirt and slacks and Matt, like he had seeing Dara only in a pair of low slung jeans, licks his lips subconsciously. The outfit makes his eyes look less grey, more blue, and all Matt can think is how much he'd look like Mello if his hair was longer.

Dara smiles at him over the rim of his glass and gestures at the chair across from him with a commanding 'sit'.

"So are you stalking me now?" Matt asks, refusing to sit. The fact that he can look down at Dara makes him feel better, like he has some sense of control over the situation.

Dara rolls his eyes and taps his fingers against his whiskey glass. "I finished a business project in Vegas for my company. Now I'm going back to oversee things in California. Not everything is about you Matt." The '_but it can be_' is in Dara's eyes and Matt feels his throat tighten.

"You know that Mello hates you, right?" Matt tells him. It's more of a statement than a question and Dara's expression closes off. It makes Matt proud and a little sick at the same time. "There's nothing left for you in California. And I told you, we're through."

"You're going to get tired of saying that." And suddenly he's in Dara's lap as the plane rocks. Matt wants to blame him for it but then that'd be childish. Still, he takes a pathetic sense of glee as Dara shakes spilled alcohol off his hand, voice filled with annoyance as he mutters "Turbulence".

Matt gets distracted by the movement of his lips now that he's so close. He wants to kiss him but at the same time he want to run away. It's confusing to say the least. When he gets up Dara lets him and continues. "I wanted to invite you to continue the rest of the flight up here. Coach doesn't seem that comfortable."

"It's not exactly that comfortable being up here with you either." Matt shoots back and Dara gives him a look as if he's talking to a child that needs to be spanked. Matt thinks of himself bent over Dara's knee as he spanks him and his breath catches in his throat. Dara smirks and Matt sits.

...

Matt ignores Dara (well, as much as he _can_) for the rest of the flight and then afterward when the man offers him a ride home. Dara seems more amused than anything by his continued resistance, as if there's no point, and that makes Matt angry. Even so, when three hours pass and there's still no sign of his dad, he kind of wishes he had accepted. He manages to bum a dollar off of some of the people waiting for their flights and uses the pay phone to call his father.

"Thierry Jeevas speaking," His dad answers after the third ring and something about hearing his voice makes Matt's throat close.

Clearing it, he hopes that his voice doesn't crack when he says "Hey dad, it's Matt. I was wondering if you were planning on picking me up from the airport?"

"Shit." His dad's voice looses its business tone and there's a loud rustle as he moves. "I completely forgot that was today kiddo, sorry."

"That's okay." _It's only been three hours_, Matt thinks but then feels guilty as his dad promises to 'be there as soon as possible'. There's another text, this time from Mello, when he hangs up and he opens it with a swipe of his finger.

_'Can you come over?'_

Matt opens a reply box, ready to type an immediate _'sure'_, but then he thinks about it, worries that Dara might be there.

_'Not today. kinda tired.'_ He sends back and Mello replies with _'Jetlag?'_

_'Yeah'_ Mello doesn't reply until his dad arrives to pick him up.

_'Tomorrow then'_ And Matt smiles because he's missed Mello so damn much. _'Sure :D'_

...

His dad looks an unhealthy mix of stressed and tired when Matt gets in the car. There's more lines on his face and he looks a lot older than his forty two years warrants. Still, he smiles when he sees Matt, pulling him into a brief hug before moving back into the stilted airport traffic.

"How was your summer?" Thierry asks as Matt settles his bag on the floor between his legs.

"Good. Mom's doing a lot better." He doesn't mention the casino, doesn't want to think about it. "We went sight seeing."

His dad raises an eyebrow. "All summer?"

"Well...she took me to her job. Anyway, how was LA without me?" Matt asks in an attempt to redirect.

"Boring," His dad says automatically with a grin and Matt laughs.

"We both knew it would be." His dad nods.

"But at the moment I'm dealing with a mountain of paperwork. It seems some big shot company is trying to buy us out and I have to figure out a way to keep them from pulling the rug from underneath us."

"Which company?" Matt asks, because it's normal for his dad to involve him in his work. They've done it since he was a kid and if Thierry ever runs into a problem that he needs to talk out then Matt's the one he goes to.

"Uhm it's...fuck. It just left my mind. They're a computer software manufacturer," He snaps his fingers a couple of times. "Code something."

"Kodewear?" Matt says, a sense of dread settling over him as his dad makes a triumphant noise.

"Yeah, you know them?" His dad doesn't sound puzzled at all, but that's because Matt's always been the tech savvy one in the family, even if his dad is CEO of an internet security company.

"Mello's dad owns the company." Matt tells him, voice neutral even as an indignant rage starts eating at him. "Speaking of Mello, do you think you could drop me off at his house?"

His dad sounds a little hurt when he answers, but Matt's too busy imagining kicking Dara in the nuts to notice. "Sure kiddo, let me know when you need to be picked up. I have something I want to show you before work tomorrow."

When his dad drops him off in front of the Kheel household he doesn't even bother to knock, just opens the front door and runs to Mello's parents' room where he knows Dara will be.

When he sees him, his mind whites out with rage and he's shouting, punching and clawing at Dara, because he can't breath he's so angry.

"How dare you!" He screams as Dara takes hold of his wrists. He struggles, kicks out at the older man's knees until Dara has to pin him to the bed. "Everything my dad worked for! And you're trying to fuck it up and for what? For what?! Because we fucked?! Do you think that's going to get me to let you-" The rest is cut off as Matt lets out an angry shout and attempts to knock his head into Dara's, which Mello's dad avoids. His lips are thinned in anger, his perfect suit wrinkled and blonde hair tousled.

Dara takes his wrist in one hand, pins them palm down against Matt's stomach and straddles him. "Stop being a brat." He tells him, voice a hiss and Matt can't breath around the outrage clogging his throat. "Me buying out your dad's company had nothing to do with us."

The way he says 'us' makes Matt's stomach flutter and heat, pulse racing under Dara's fingers. He sags under Dara's weight, anger dissipating even if he's satisfied to see that Dara now has a split lip. Mello's dad licks at the cut, eyes flashing with _something_ and Matt can't help it. He's turned on. He has no reason to be but when Dara rolls his hips Matt can't _focus_.

"I should make you apologize for that." Dara's other hand brushes over the pulse point in Matt's neck, then down to his crotch and Matt can't help but groan. "Should make you beg for forgiveness."

Matt's mind fuzzes at the _heat_ in his voice, goes haywire as Dara kneads him through his jeans. It hurts in a good way, the friction making him crazy and, god, he feels like it's been forever.

"Sorry," He breathes and Dara shakes his head, humming before he licks a hot line up Matt's throat.

"Not good enough baby." He says, breath cooling his saliva on Matt's skin and Matt shivers, rolls his hips up in want. Dara releases one of his hands, watches as Matt's fingers open for him with a satisfied expression and presses it against his groin. Matt can feel how hard he is, how turned on Matt can make him, and it makes him proud, like he's solved a complex algorithm in math class or outsmarted Mello for once.

"I think you'll have to show me how sorry you are." Dara says, voice husky as he flips them and it does things to Matt's insides, makes his toes curl in a sort of volcanic bliss. "Make it up to me."

Matt can do that, knows he can as Dara moves them back towards the headboard. He rolls his hips, breath hitching and eyes fluttering as their dicks rub together through their pants. Undoing Dara's tie with shaking fingers, he tugs it free, get's a thrill out of the way the silky fabric slips through his fingers.

"Put your hands behind your back." Dara commands, taking the tie from Matt's hands and Matt does, because he _knows_ what Dara's thinking and it makes him want in a way only Dara can. He bites his lip when Dara ties his hands, tugs the rope and knows that the only way he's getting free is when Dara let's him. It makes a thrill of fear/want blaze through him and he wants nothing more than to ride be fucked senseless right then and there.

The thing about having his hands tied is that he can't strip that suit of Dara's body like he wants to. He has to sit back and watch as Dara unbuttons his vest and shirt, shrugging the former item off before undoing his pants. He lifts Matt up and lays him on his back as he gets out of his bottoms and Matt can't help the cat-like sound that crawls out of his throat when he catches sight of Dara's cock through his briefs. Dara gives a satisfied smile when Matt arches his hips, tugging his jeans down until he can throw them to the side. They hit the closet door and that smile turns boyish, devilish as he kisses the skin right above Matt's boxers.

"Look at you, so ready for me." Dara says, chin nudging the head of Matt's cock and Matt bucks up, silently begging for more.

"Oh fuck," He breathes and whines as Dara slides a hand into his underwear, palming at the head of his dick. "Fuck, I need you inside me. Right now."

Dara tilts his head, licks at the precum on his hand and _fuck_. "Is that any way to ask for things?" He says and Matt wants to cry.

"Please daddy, I want you to fuck me." He says and keens as Dara gives him a few quick pumps.

"Are you sure? I could blow you, jack you off while you fuck my mouth." And that image makes Matt squirm, because he wants it _so fucking bad_. But he wants to be filled more. So he shakes his head and lifts his hips in a silent plea. Next thing he knows, he's being flipped over before Dara's rooting around in the drawer beside the bed.

There's the pop of a cap and Matt hisses when cool lube dribbles over his entrance. Dara's quick about massaging it around his rim until it's warm, one of his fingers going in a little too fast. But Matt likes the ache it gives, lets out a shuddering breath as Dara works him open. When the second one's in he starts to rock, trying to get _something_ but Dara removes them and gives his ass a firm smack. Biting his lip against the sound that wants to escape, he breaths against the sheets as Dara adds the third finger.

Dara's patient about it, stroking Matt open and playing him like an instrument. It makes Matt hot in an unimaginable way, makes him want to scream and beg for Dara to just fuck him already. But Dara keeps his pace, fingers leaving blazing trails on Matt's insides as he works Matt into a sweating, moaning mess. Matt's about to start begging, unaware that he already has, when Dara presses two fingers into his prostate. He thrashes, trying to pull away and simultaneously get closer as sparks flash before his eyes

Then Dara's gone, leaving Matt face down and breathless on the bed as he leans back against the headboard. Matt looks over his shoulder to see Dara stroking lube onto his dick and the sight makes Matt moan, his own dick jumping to attention against his stomach.

"I want you to ride me." Dara tells him, eyes hooded as he works his hand along the length of his cock. When Matt simply stares at him he sighs, lifts him up, turns him around and sets him over his legs.

"Do you want fast or slow?" Matt asks and Dara smiles, slow and heated. He doesn't answer the question though and Matt knows that the decision's up to him, that Dara won't do any of the work as the older man folds his hands behind his head. Walking on his knees until he's lined up with Dara's dick, he shimmies down, a frustrated sound slipping from his throat as his cock glances over Matt's entrance but doesn't go in. His eyes sting, feeling like his senses have short circuited. After a few more tries, he gets it, moaning as Dara's length slips into him inch by inch. He's big, just like he was the first time and Matt lets out a shaky sigh at the feeling of being stretched.

It's a good burn, makes him want to moan like a whore as he reaches the base. Dara's eyes are fluttering, muscles flexing, and Matt imagines that his control is a frayed string that he needs to snap. He wants Dara undone, wants him a mess like Matt always is when they fuck. It's a bit much to hope for but he takes satisfaction in the breathless noise Dara makes as he clenches around him. Giving a wicked grin he flexes his legs, lifting up a little before dropping down again. The moan that escapes is real, punched out as the head of Dara's dick hits him square in that bundle of nerves that sets his world on fire. He rides Dara, breathing in rhythm with the rise and fall of his hips until his legs start to ache, muscles burning with the effort to keep going. He's getting tired and Dara knows it because he smiles, settling back a little more.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Matt leans forward and nips at Dara's split lip. "Don't make me do all the work daddy, I want you to fuck me." He tries but Dara doesn't fall for it, merely trails his lips down to plant kisses along Matt's neck and jaw.

"You haven't earned it yet Red." He whispers against his skin and Matt groans. _And how do I earn it_, he want to ask but he knows that Dara will never make it that easy. It's not until he's leaning against Dara's shoulder, breaths coming in nearly silent sobs as his hips stutter to a stop that Dara moves his hands down to his waist. Lifting Matt up, he clenches his fingers into the hollows of his hips and brings him back down in one quick thrust.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, just like that daddy, don't stop." Matt babbles as Dara fucks into him, the sweep of his t-shirt against his cock driving him insane in the best of ways. Matt's crying, tears choking his throat until he can't breath it's so good and still he wants more. Dara get's it though, shows that he does when he pushes Matt down onto the bed so the redhead can wrap his legs around his waist as he fucks him. It's when one of Dara's hands come up to tangle and tug at his hair that Matt comes apart, his entire world shaking as he chokes on a scream.

Dara moans, moving into him faster as Matt clenches around him, and Matt arches, a sob making it's way out of his lungs.

"God, you're so beautiful," Dara whispers as his own climax washes though him. Matt's whole body feels like it's coming apart, limbs aching and tingling as his stomach does somersaults. Lifting him up, Dara releases his hands from the tie and lays him out on the bed. Matt shudders and sighs as Dara's fingers slip into him, stroking him through his aftershocks.

Letting out a sated moan as Dara smears cum-slick fingers along his lower back he looks up and meets blue eyes through the blinds of the closet and feels his whole world crumble beneath him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! As always, I hope you liked it, and look forward to your thoughts. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea but I worked hard at it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Bad touch, explicit language, statutory rape, angst (god, so much angst), unhealthy relationships, exhibitionism, voyeurism, explicit sexual content. **

_Oh, I don't know why you're not there_  
_I give you my love, but you don't care_  
_So what is right and what is wrong_  
_Gimme a sign_  
_What is love_

**Adagio For Strings by Bastille**

* * *

When Dara leaves, Matt quickly pulls his pants over his hips and leaves. He doesn't wait for the closet to open, because he can't face Mello, not after that. He's going so fast that he doesn't even notice his best friend at the bottom of the stairs until he runs into him, sending Mello, himself, and the bag the blonde was carrying across the foyer.

"Jesus Matt, what the hell are you doing?" Mello snaps, voice angry but his eyes are smiling and Matt wants to cry in relief. Wrapping his arms around Mello, he hugs him tight until the blonde jabs a finger in his ribs.

"He's leaving hun," A voice comes from the top of the stairs and Matt turns to see Mello's mother at the top of the staircase, blue eyes shining with a veiled sort of anger and disgust that makes the redhead's stomach drop. It's then that Matt knows it was her who was in the closet, not Mello, and he wonders how she ended up there. If she hid when he stormed in and if Dara knew she was there. That thought makes Matt feel sick, like Dara's used him, but then maybe he hasn't.

"Mom, he just got here." Mello points out as his mom makes her way down to where they're still sprawled on the ground.

"I know, but his father needs him home for something important." She tells him and when Mello huffs and turns to pick up his spilled bag she gives Matt this look, like he's dirt that's marring her white marble floors. "Isn't that right, Matty dear?"

The way she says Matty makes him feel cold. It holds none of the heat that it had when Dara said it, none of the genuine happiness when Mello says it either. Clearing his throat, Matt stands up and smiles apologetically at Mello.

"Yeah sorry, apparently Dad has this big project going on that he needs my help with." He tells him and the lie is so easy. Maybe it's because it's half true or maybe it's that he's just gotten so good at lying to the people he loves since this whole thing with Dara started.

"Well...I guess I'll see you later then." Mello tells him, voice disappointed as he takes his stuff into the den.

"At school." Matt promises and Mello shouts back a quick "No, sooner!" before disappearing around the corner. Dara appears at the top of the stairs and Nichole Kheel gives both of them a look so filled with hatred that Matt feels like his balls just might retreat back into his body in fear.

"I want both of you out of my house. Dara, that isn't new for you." She tells them, then rounds on Matt. "I can't mediate Mello's time with you at school, but I'm letting you know right now; if I find either of you here again I'm calling the cops."

When Matt opens his mouth to protest, and really, what could he possibly say, Nichole holds up a hand with a sharp sound. "Not a word! Now get out."

Flushing up to his neck, Matt turns toward the door, not even waiting to see what Dara is saying to his wife. He pulls his phone out and calls his dad to come pick him up, fingers shaking as he types the numbers.

"That was quick, kiddo." His dad says and Matt swallows thickly when Dara steps out of the house, a slap mark clear on his cheek.

"Well, Mello had a thing he had to work on with his mom, so they cast me off the island."

"Okay then. I'll be there in a couple minutes." His dad says and is about to cut the call when Matt opens his mouth again.

"Hey dad," Matt's voice is thick, but he knows he needs to say it, needs to _hear_ it. "I love you. And, ya' know, thanks."

It's silent for a bit, then, "Love you too, Mail."

And that makes him want to cry, want to bawl right there on the sidewalk. Dara walks closer but doesn't touch him, just stands by his side until Matt's dad's car round the corner. Matt doesn't say anything on the ride home, doesn't realize they are home until he's halfway through the door. And his dad's not following him.

"Dad?"

"In the garage Matt." His dad calls and when he rounds the front of the house to find him his vision blurs.

"I found it in a lot while you were at your mom's and got one of my friends to fix it up." His dad explains, hands on his hips as he watches Matt. Matt's speechless, just stares at the red and black Chevrolet like it's a miracle.

"Dad..." He starts, closes his mouth because he can't think of anything to say.

His dad is just as awkward as he is, shuffling as he takes off his cap and runs a hand through his brown hair. "I figured since you were getting your permit soon, it'd be a good idea to get you a car to drive. Consider it an extra early birthday present. I didn't know if you'd like the colors but..." His dad rambles and stumbles off into nothing as Matt wraps him into a hug. They don't really hug that often, but now Matt just presses his face into his dad's chest and takes a shuddering breath. After a bit, his dad shifts and pats his back, letting Matt know that the man feels are getting to be a bit too much, but that's okay.

"I love it." He tells him and grins when his dad tugs his baseball cap onto his head as he nudges Matt to the side with a laugh.

"Okay enough with the girly stuff. We need to hunt down something to eat in that house." His dad tells him and Matt gapes.

"I restocked the fridge and the pantry before I left for mom's!" He says as they enter the house, making straight for the kitchen to see what damage his dad has done. It's surprisingly clean but there's nothing in the way of food outside of a pack of flour tortillas, a jar of relish, a jar of crunchy peanut butter, and two sticks of butter.

"Unbelievable." He mutters and turns a glare onto his dad. "I'm going to have to go to store, but for now I guess we can order something."

"Like pizza." His dad says hopefully and Matt shrugs. His dad looks incredulous for a bit, because Matt's usually the one that forbids him from eating unhealthy in the hopes that his dad will live longer. But Thierry Jeevas is never a man that looks a prize horse in the mouth so he grabs the phone and retreats to safe ground in the other room.

"No meat trios!" Matt yells as he grabs the second pair of keys, _his keys_, off the hook by the door. Just because he doesn't have a permit yet, doesn't mean he can't drive. Heck, he's known how to work a stick shift since he was twelve thanks to his dad's best friend Tony.

He gets to the store no problem and grabs a cart as he goes through a mental list of what they'll need. Which is, in short, _everything_. For now though, he just grabs the basics like eggs, milk, and sandwich fixings before checking out. When he gets home, the pizza still hasn't arrived, but the delivery guys still has a couple minutes. His dad's voice floats in from his office as Matt puts the groceries away and the redhead nearly drops the jar of mayonnaise when he here's Dara's name. Setting the jar down, he inches toward the hall outside his dad's office to listen in.

"Well I know that but the negotiations aren't closed yet. I can talk to him at least." His dad says, pausing as whoever's on the other line speaks. "I know that and both Cheryl and Amy ran the numbers, _twice_. There's no way we can make a counteroffer to keep the company without clearing our accounts completely."

Another pause as his dad lets out a sigh. "Yes. No, of course I understand, but maybe I can get him to reconsider." His dad says and Matt backs back into the kitchen quietly, nearly jumping out of his skin when the doorbell rings. He opens it to find a delivery boy holding a mountain of pizza boxes and makes a mental note to kill his dad.

"Having a party?" The boy asks and Matt gestures for him to come inside.

"Not exactly." He tells him as his dad rounds the corner, wallet in hand and a guilty look on his face. "Half of these better be vegetarian." He tells him as his dad pulls two twenties out of his wallet. Opening one of the boxes, Matt sighs at all the greasy meat that's piled on it and takes off two slices to wrap in a paper towel. He hands it to the delivery boy once they reach the door, waving off the thanks before shutting the door behind him.

He returns to the kitchen to find his dad gone with at least two of the pizza boxes and shakes his head. "I hope it was worth it!" He shouts and rolls his eyes when his dad doesn't reply. Probably doesn't want to give away his position in the hopes of keeping the pizza to himself. It's as he's walking up to his room with his own plate of pizza that he thinks over his dad's phone call, thinks that maybe his dad can't reason with Dara, but _he can_.

...

He waits until his dad is at work the next day to visit Dara. If Mello's dad works the kind of hours that Thierry does then he'll be in his office too, or at least Matt hopes. The suit clad droids around the office building give his car a sort of sneering glance when he parks and that look reappears in the receptionist's eyes when he asks to speak to Dara.

"Mr Kheel isn't seeing visitors at the moment." She tells him, voice dismissive as she looks back down at her computer screen.

Matt sighs, resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I highly doubt that." But he's ignored as the woman makes an annoyed sound directed at her computer and picks up the phone.

"Berry? Hey, it's Carol; I need you to come take a look at my computer again. No, it's the same problem." She glares as Matt leans over her desk to see her screen.

"Try clearing out the junk files, cache, and recycling bin." Matt tells her and she pulls her phone away from her ear.

"Excuse me, what?"

Matt sighs and walks around the desk, ignoring the look she gives him as he does. "You're using way too much RAM," He opens up the performance report in a few quick clicks. "Clear out any unnecessary files and run a defragment. And hang up on Berry, because if he didn't catch that the last time then he needs a new job."

The secretary opens and closes her mouth a few times before hanging up the phone and doing as he asks. Once the defragmenter is running she picks up the phone again. "Can I get your name please?"

"Matt, just Matt." She gives him an odd look but punches in a number, phone cradled against her shoulder.

"Hey boss, I've got a Matt in the front here to see you. No, no appointment, just a walk in. Oh, okay. Okay, thank you, bye." She hangs it up and gives him a sugar sweet smile.

"It's the twelfth floor, last door on the right. " She tells him and he thanks her before going to the elevators.

He finds Dara in his office, a file in his hand as he reads. Matt smiles as he approaches the desk, notices how Dara rolls his chair back a little even as he continues reading. "God, you still use paper?"

That earns him a look, or more specifically, _the_ look. The look that makes his stomach drop and his heart flutter.

"I like it. Having something I can touch, something I can run my fingers over and mark." Dara tells him, the tip of his mouth tugging up in a half smile, half smirk. It makes him look boyish in a way that he shouldn't, like he's half the thirty six that he actually is. He closes the file and sits it down, giving Matt his full attention. "But you're not hear to talk about my tactility, are you?"

The _maybe later_ is on the tip of Matt's tongue, but he bites it back and clears his throat. "I want you to back out of the negotiations to buy my dad's company."

Dara lifts an eyebrow and leans back into his chair. "I can't say I wasn't expecting that." He mutters and Matt rolls his eyes. "But you're going to need a little more than that to get me to change my mind kiddo. A business opportunity like this doesn't come often in a career."

"But it will come again." Matt points out. "My dad worked hard to get where he is. That company is his life."

"And you think this company isn't mine?" Dara asks and Matt feels a sense of doubt wash over him. "You're asking for me to give up something that most businessmen would froth at the mouth for, Matty."

"What if I make it worth your wile?" Matt offers, looking over his shoulder to make sure that the door is closed. Dara's eyebrows draw together at that, the knowledge of what Matt's putting on the table shining in his eyes.

Still, he makes it difficult. "What, exactly, would you be proposing?" He ask as Matt comes around the desk and drops to his knees.

"A blow job for starters," Matt tells him as his fingers work to undo Dara's belt. "Here, now,_ in your office_."

Unbuttoning Dara's slacks he moves into the space beneath the desk, shielded from everything but Dara by the panel at his back.

"I can't say I'm opposed to the idea." Dara says, voice husky as he watches Matt tug his zipper down. Matt pauses there, breath puffing over Dara's cock. The older man's already half hard and that gets Matt's blood boiling, makes his jeans tighten in response.

"Good," Matt says shortly as he moves Dara's underwear out of the way and plants open mouthed kisses along the length of Dara's cock. He flicks his tongue out as Dara groans, cat-like and quick. Fingers tangle in his hair, tugging just enough to send a shiver down his spine as he takes Dara into his mouth, working him until he's fully erect. He opens his mouth more, takes him in bit by bit until the corners of his lips hurt.

Dara holds back his moan, head tilting back as Matt gets him wet enough to slide in just that much more. Bringing a hand up to circle around Dara's base, he uses the other to hold the older man's hip still as he bobs his head. It's harder than he remembers now that he's not in a sexed-out haze, now that he has to mind his teeth beyond the occasional light scrape. Dara makes a noise halfway between a growl and a purr when he hits the back of Matt's throat and the redhead flattens his tongue, willing himself not to gag. There are tears in his eyes now, vision blurring at the edges as water collects but doesn't fall. He must make a sight, mouth wrapped around Dara's dick with tears brimming in his eyes. The mental image makes him moan, vibrations traveling through Dara's length like gasp inducing aftershocks to an earthquake.

It takes everything in Matt not to jump when the phone rings and, even so, his head smacks the top of the desk. Dara hisses, using the hand in his hair to tug him off as he answers the call.

Matt's gasping as he listens in, a string of saliva connecting him to Dara before he licks it away. Dara ends the call without him catching a thing, well, except his breath, before the blonde gives him a look. A dress shoe clad foot works it's way between his legs as he takes Dara back into his mouth, sole nudging him through his jeans as he groans. The dry friction hurts in a good way, makes him moan as precum wets his underwear. He cuts off, mid-sound when he hears the door to Dara's office open, watches as Dara gives a welcoming smile.

"Thierry, good to finally get to speak with you in person." Dara says and Matt's whole body locks up, mouth going slack until the tip of Dara's dick hits the roof of his mouth.

"Likewise, your receptionist said you were with someone...but I guess she was mistaken." Matt's dad sounds puzzled and Dara lets out a laugh.

"They actually just left; had other business to attend to I suppose." Dara says, fingers tightening until Matt gives an obedient bob of his head. One of his thumbs strokes Matt's temple, like a physical praise, and his stomach curls. He tucks his feet in, like his Dad might be able to _see_ him and focuses on not making a sound as he slides down to the tip of Dara's dick. He sucks on it lightly, pointing his tongue into the slit, then down to the dip underneath as he travels along the bottom. Dara glances down at him, the heat in his eyes making Matt's insides burn even as cold pinpricks dance along his spine.

"I wanted to speak with you about your bid to buy my company." Matt's dad begins, voice hitting Matt in the gut because he's _so fucking close_. The fact that one wrong move, one discriminating sound could get him caught with Dara's cock halfway down his throat makes him cringe. But at the same time it makes some dark, Dara induced part of him want to moan. Except the fact that it's his _dad_, but he figures that as long as he doesn't physically see his father then he'll be fine. Dara's foot rubs into him harder, makes his stomach clench as he bottoms out and it takes everything in him not to moan because he still loves the feeling of having Dara in his mouth.

"I just finished speaking to a good acquaintance of mine about that exact topic." Dara tells his dad and Matt's fingers curl against his jeans. "They suggested that I bring up the topic of a business union between our two companies, a way for Kodewear to further our development without you loosing everything you've worked for."

"Really?" Thierry asks, voice incredulous. "Because, that would...that would be perfect. Amazing, in fact. Thank you." And that hits Matt like a slab of concrete, even as Dara gives a winning smile, because his dad is _thanking_ the man that his son is currently sucking off.

"Well it certainly wasn't my idea, but I'll let him know that you approve. I'll have my PA send you a term agreement and we'll meet up sometime to hash out the details. " Dara tells him and Matt sighs silently through his nose because his dad's almost gone. He feels like he should be holding his breath.

"Sounds like a plan. If you need me, you know my contact information or you could just send a message through Matt." His name makes Matt's blood run cold, Dara's pulse jumping along his tongue as precum coats the back of his throat.

"If I can't get a hold of you, I'll have Mello text your son." Dara agrees and Matt's shoulder relax as he hears the door shut. Dara makes a pleased noise as he thrusts into Matt's mouth, his releases spilling down the redhead's throat until he very nearly chokes.

"You did so good." Dara tells him, fingers brushing the red hair out of Matt's eyes as Matt stands, gasps spilling over his swollen lips. "I bet you like it, knowing you could get caught any second."

Dara cups him through his jeans, thumb stroking over his crotch and Matt moans. Dara leans down to nip at the redhead's throat, his other hand curling around Matt's hip in a manner that makes him shiver.. "Liked how one noise could expose you for what you are. Or what about now? Anyone could walk through that door, see you moaning like a slut as you rut against my hand. Is that what you want? For everyone to see?"

And goddammit, that has Matt cumming, back curling until his forehead hits Dara's chest as he shivers. Dara croons, palming him until Matt's shivering. He lets out a sob as his nerves seem to snap, vision blurring as he tries to get down from the high Dara always gets him in to. Once he straightens up, Dara redoes his slacks and turns Matt toward the door.

"Go fix yourself up," He tells him, giving his ass a smack before sitting back down. "I'll text you."

When Matt leaves, he heads to the nearest bathroom and cleans himself up like Dara suggested. By the time he's done he looks admittedly less, well, _fucked_. His jeans are past uncomfortable as he climbs into the car and he makes a mental note to throw them away once h gets home. Well, after a shower. After that he's going to sleep and not waking up until the apocalypse. Before he climbs into bed though, he makes sure to turn his ringer all the way up.

Just in case.

* * *

**Okay guys, here's where you get to have a little fun! I want you to submit sex prompts for Dara and Matt in your reviews. Whatever you'd like to see them do whether it be, kinks, positions and so on. If I can fit it in then I'll use your suggestion and give you credit, if not I might just write a couple one shots. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Statutory rape, unhealthy relationships, angst, bad touch, explicit language, explicit sexual situations.**

**A/N: So if any of you are wondering what Dara looks like, just look at the book cover for this fanfic. He's the hot one. ;) The actor's name in the photo is Alexander Skarsgard. As for those that suggested car sex, oh honey, you read my mind. ****ForeverMATT does win the prompt challenge for this chapter though, so this one's for you sweetheart!**

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

**Toxic by Yael Naim**

* * *

Dara and Thierry don't close their business agreement until the night before Matt and Mello return to school for sophomore year. Matt's visiting Dara's apartment (which doesn't quite fit because the place is nearly as big as Matt's house) when he finds out. He's sprawled out on the bed, body loose as Dara leaves the bed to get dressed.

He'd told his dad that he'd be out buying games, but when he thinks about the last couple hours that he's spent getting fucked on every surface in Dara's entire flat, he figures the lie was worth it.

"You'll have to head home soon and take a shower." Dara tells him as he slips on a pair of briefs. Matt watches him, brain only half awake around the haze that's fogging it. "We have dinner tonight with your father, Mello, and my wife."

Matt's awake at that, sitting up so quick his head spins with vertigo and fading endorphins. "Why?"

Dara slips on a shirt and buttons it with quick fingers then goes to his closet for a tie. "Because your father and I are now business partners. Now get up, I have to go to work."

Matt frowns, but does as commanded, rooting around on the floor for his boxers before he remembers that he creamed them. Twice. He looks up and Dara's holding a pair of his boxers out for him, a smile tilting his lips. He grabs them and pulls them over his hips as he stands. He has to roll the waistband to get them to fit but the look Dara gives him more than makes up for it. Placing two firm hands on the redhead's waist he nibbles over the hickey located where Matt's neck meets his shoulder, causing a shiver to roll down his spine.

"I like you in my clothes." Dara murmurs as Matt moves back against him. "I might just have to fuck you in one of my shirts."

That gets Matt's blood pumping, and even though he didn't think it was possible after the marathon sex they've just had, he's hard. Or getting there. He gasps as Dara's fingers travel down, stroking him through the fabric of the the undershorts.

"Keep this up and you'll have to lend me another pair." Matt breathes, hips bucking up into the older man's hand like a plea for mercy.

Dara chuckles, sinks his teeth into Matt shoulder. "I think I can make the sacrifice."

The bite isn't deep enough to break the skin, but the pain breaks something in Matt, rips a sob out of his throat as his orgasm vibrates through him. He feels keyed up, like Dara's come in and rerouted his programming. It's gotten to the point that just his _name_ gets a twitch of interest from Matt's dick, and that's not even scratching the surface of what the man's _presence_ does.

Dara licks over the indent of his teeth before placing a kiss to the abused skin there and pulling another pair of underwear out of the drawer. Matt goes to the bathroom and finds a rag to wipe himself down with, making a mental note to start a load of clothes and take a good long shower when he gets home.

...

His dad's still gone when he arrives, so he strips as he walks, tossing all his clothes into the wash and adding soap before turning it on and making his way to the bathroom. He turns the water as hot as it can go and scrubs himself down, fingers lingering over the little marks and love bites scattering his skin. By the time he's done, his dad is home, knocking on the bathroom door as he passes to his own room to let his son know that he wants him out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Matt ducks from the bathroom to his room across the hall before his dad gets a chance to open his door and see the hickeys and finger marks adorning his skin. There's no way in hell he's telling his dad that Mello did that, and even then, that explanation would just be... No.

So keeping Dara's words in mind, he slips on the older man's boxers again, the fact that he _knows_ they're Dara's making him feel all kinds of hot. He pulls his Triforce t-shirt on too, then roots around in his closet for some dress clothes. After a bit he emerges with a navy blue three piece suit and tie, and a white dress shirt. He remembers his mom telling him once that dark blue or green went best with their hair color and, although he feels guilty admitting it to himself, he can't get the image of Dara in that navy suit out of his head. So he pulls on a pair of dark blue jeans, the white shirt, and navy tie, before slipping into the matching vest. He decides to go without the suit jacket last minute and texts Mello to tell him to do the same. The blonde texts him back with an affirmative as he leaves the room.

His dad's straightening his tie in the entryway mirror when Matt comes down, but looks over when he hears the creak of the bottom step. "Hey kiddo, you ready?" Thierry asks, an easy smile brightening his face when he sees Matt all dressed up.

"Yeah, uh, do you know where we're headed?" Matt asks and jumps when he receives another text from Mello. Ironically it has instructions to the restaurant. "Never mind, Mello just told me."

"Good, I have a feeling that wherever we're going is too expensive for me to even want to know where it is." His dad says and pauses outside the door. "And we're taking my car so you can put your keys back on that hook."

"But dad," Matt tries and Thierry levels him with a look. "I wanted to show Mello Chevelle."

"You can show him when you pick him up for school tomorrow morning." Thierry tells him and Matt sighs, but does as his dad tells him and hangs the keys back on the hook where they came from. He ignores the grin on his dad's face as he gets into the car. Or, he at least tries to until he has to give into the urge to cross his arms and stick out his tongue like a child.

Thierry just laughs.

...

The restaurant is definitely not something Matt or his father would have picked, and both of them have to admit that they feel out of place handing their car and keys over to the valet. It's not that they're poor, so to say. In fact, Thierry makes just about the same as Dara does, but having grown up in a lower middle class family, he learned to spend his money in...less ostentatious ways.

That doesn't stop the amazed whistle they both give as they peer up at the soaring ceiling and crystal chandeliers.

"Could you imagine that in our living room?" Thierry asks his son, only to flush at the alarmed look one of the passing staff gives him. Matt catches the look and plasters on a mischievous smile.

"Honestly, why hang it up where the cops can connect it to us?" Matt asks, voice business like as the staff member's eyes widen in near panic. "We could probably take it apart, scrap the metal and sell the crystals. From the look of it, they're real."

"Good idea." Thierry catches on, hands on his hips as he circles beneath the titanic sized light ornament. "We'd need a pretty tall ladder but with the right tools we could get that thing out of here in, what, twenty minutes?"

Matt makes a noise in his throat. "Twenty? Are you insane? If we got Tony in on it, we'd be in and out of here in thirteen minutes, tops."

"Sure, whatever you say." Thierry tells him and turns to the poor staff member. "You wouldn't happen to know when this place closes?"

At the question, the man looks like he might just faint and it takes everything in Matt not to burst into laughter. His dad keeps a straight face though, a comforting smile on his face when the restaurant worker only sputters out a couple unintelligible of syllables.

"They close at eleven." Says an all to familiar voice and Matt spins around to see Dara, Mello and Nichole at the check-in desk. Dara has a wicked look in his eyes and Matt's stomach does a sort of dizzying flip in response. The blonde man then turns to the staff member with an apologetic smile. "You'll have to forgive them, they've just gotten out of jail and I'm afraid they haven't yet shaken themselves of the habit of casing any place they walk into."

Thierry does laugh at that, voice booming in a way that makes Matt grin.

After the worker stumbles off looking terrified, a server comes and takes them to a table and hands them their menus. Neither Nichole not Matt miss how Dara sits directly across from Matt, Thierry and Mello sitting at the redhead's sides as Nichole takes the last seat available beside her husband. She shoots him a look and Matt's fingers clench when Mello frowns, making a face at his parents' interactions. Matt wants to tell Nichole to stop being stupid, to stop putting Mello in danger of knowing that something's wrong, but then he's the reason this whole thing started, isn't he? So he keeps his mouth shut and looks down at the jumble of French words on the menu as Mello does the same.

He figures out what most of everything is with the help of Google Translate, guessing on certain words that he recognizes from French class. When he looks over at Mello, the blonde's menu is closed beside his plate.

"Dude," Matt hisses and Mello jumps a little, like he usually does when Matt breaks him out of a certain flow of thinking. "What should I get?"

" I always get the Champignon Parmentier au Gratin 16." Mello tells him, and Matt feels like he may just need a repeat. Mello catches his look and grins. "It's just cooked mushroom with mashed potatoes and cheese. If it makes you feel any better I'm getting the Poulet a le Moutard, _the chicken Matt_, so we can probably split it between us."

Matt's brows draw together but he nods anyways, muttering a quick okay he looks between Google Translate and the menu again. Chicken, huh? He takes just as much comfort seeing that his dad looks just as confused as he does. At least he's not the only one.

It's when the server is taking their orders and his dad asks for his food in perfect french that Matt realizes his dad may just be the devil incarnate.

They talk quietly about basically nothing until the food arrives and Dara raises his glass of red wine.

"To the partnership between our two companies." He announces, a smile tilting his lips as his eyes flit, unnoticed, to Matt. Thierry raises his glass as well before taking a drink.

"I'm just glad everything worked out." He agrees as he sits his wine back down. "Now, let's eat."

Like Mello suggested, he and Matt split their food between their two plates and Matt has to admit it, the food's amazing. The chicken is glazed with some type of sweet honey sauce that makes him glad he only ordered a glass a water to drink, but it goes great with the potatoes and mushrooms, strangely enough. Mello tells him about his summer, how he visited his uncle L in Manchester for a month and how L would be visiting with his partner, Light, sometime around his sixteenth birthday and Christmas.

"You do realize that..." Matt trails off when he feels a shoe clad foot brush up his leg, breath catching as he looks to Dara. The blonde man simply continues talking to his dad but Matt knows it's him since he's the only one on that side of the table. "Sorry, you do realize that Light's the one that you are actually related to, right Mello?"

"Yeah, but it kind of sucks that my family member is a douche wile his lover is an awesome detective from England. Besides, no one likes Light."

"I used to..." Matt cuts off again, not because of Dara this time but because he realizes that admitting to having a crush on your best friend's uncle when you were a kid is probably not okay. It also makes him think that his hard on for older men may have been around for longer than he could comfortably admit to himself. "I used to think he was cool, before he left." He finishes lamely and winces when Mello's fork clatters against his plate as it drops from his hand.

"Seriously?" Mello asks, voice shocked. "Believe me when I say that you would _never_ say that if you had lived with him." Mello gives a shudder for emphasis and Matt rolls his eyes. Then jumps as Dara's foot clips him on the ankle.

"Ow!" Matt cries and Thierry gives him a startled look at the same time that Dara points one of the fingers holding his wine glass toward the bathroom.

"You okay kiddo?" His dad asks as Matt stands and the redhead nods.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some fresh air." Matt tells him, and nearly panics when Dara excuses himself to the bathroom. Just to be safe, Matt heads out front and takes a couple of deep breaths of summer air before sneaking along the side wall to the men's room. When he gets in, it's empty besides Dara and the blonde man quickly pulls him into the large handicap stall at the end.

Dara doesn't exactly push him into the wall but Matt get's there quick enough, not even realizing Dara's picked him up until his legs are wrapped tight around the man's waist.

"A bathroom? Really?" Matt says, rolling his eyes when Dara shushes him and tangles the fingers of his right hand in Matt's hair. "I thought we got all the sex out of our systems back at your apart-."

Dara cuts him off with a kiss, tongue delving into the redhead's mouth before he has a chance to close it. Matt moans into the kiss, barely stopping himself from grinding down onto Dara's clothed cock, because a boner is the _last_ thing he needs right now. It doesn't help that Dara doesn't seem to have the same reservation that he does toward boner control either, because the blonde does this thing with his hips that makes Matt want to burn every piece of clothing the man has. Dara's hands plant themselves flat against the wall on either side of Matt's head as he breaks the kiss and Matt leans his head back, gasps falling from his lips like prayers.

"You have no idea what you in a suit is doing to me," Dara tells him and Matt's insides heat, blood thrumming with just how turned on Dara is because of him. _Him. _"How much I wanted to throw you over that table and take you in front of everyone." Dara continues and Matt lets out a needy sound at that. Because he may not know, but he sure as hell can _guess,_ and the fact that Dara isn't fucking him right now is so unbelievable unfair. That's what gets Matt thinking, what makes an idea come to him that may just be the best or worst thing to ever stumble into that brilliant head of his.

"We could," Matt moans as Dara kisses his throat, not hard enough to leave a mark but certainly hard enough for him to feel it after he's back sitting at that table. "We could fuck later at your place. ..._Or mine._"

Dara pauses at that, looks at him with eyes a stormy grey. _Yeah, that's a kink_, Matt thinks and he knows he'll have to explore that as soon as possible. For now, he watches as Dara shakes his head. "I want to hear you tonight, I want you as loud as possible, not holding back." He leans his head besides Matt's, lips brushing his ear. "I want to here you scream Little Red."

"_Of fuck yes._" Matt groans, legs feeling like jello when Dara lets him down, even though they haven't done anything. The fact that they _will_ though, has him biting back another moan, and suddenly he looking forward to tonight more than he has any right to.

* * *

**If you notice, Matt has a very friendly relationship with his dad. Thierry may not be as accepting of Matt as his mother is (for example, in terms of Matt being attracted to guys), but they honestly love each other a lot. That wasn't the avenue I had intended for their relationship to take but when I first introduced Thierry I wrote him as a very fun, easy going man that loves his son. As this story progresses I want to not only have Matt and Mello's relationship grow, but Matt's relationship with his parents to as well. I honestly feel like Matt may turn to his mom later on when things leave his control and I want him to be able to do that without the fear of rejection. So, hopefully you all look forward to that too. **

**Secondly, how are you guys feeling about the chapters, sex wise? Do you like that there's sex in each chapter? (Well except this one, there was only a mildly descriptive handjob, sorry.) Do you think that I should have a chapter with no type of sexual context? Are you tired of the smut? Because, it's super important to me that this doesn't turn into like Fifty Shades of Grey for Death Note fanfiction.  
**

**So, comments and questions, leave them down in a review! (Believe me when I say that they_keep me writing_.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Statutory rape, explicit language, explicit sexual content, exhibitionism, daddy kink, unhealthy relationships, angst, public sex, lethal use of cliffhangers. **

**A/N: Wow that list of warnings just keeps getting longer. Anywho, there's no car sex (yet!) in this chapter so, sorry sugar pies. But you do get a surprise from Dara. So enjoy!**

_Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue is in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem_

**National Anthem by Lana Del Ray**

* * *

Matt's dozing off with his phone curled against his chest when it vibrates him into consciousness, head jerking up and off his pillow before he realizes that he's alone. He yawns, fingers scrambling over the sides of his phone for the sleep button as it continues to vibrate. When he finally unlocks it, he holds it to his ear even as he scrambles quietly about his room for his clothes.

"Hurry up, I'm outside." Dara tells him quickly and a thrill travels up Matt's spine as he slips on his jeans from earlier that night. He pulls his white button down back on too and grabs the blue tie because he wants to fuck with Dara. It's the last night of summer and he feels like he's losing at whatever game Dara seems to be playing. He's tired of being the one that's left begging, so he pushes the tie into the back pocket of his jeans and tugs his canvas sneakers onto his feet.

He takes his time on the stairs, making sure to step over the last one before going through the kitchen and out the back door. The front door squeaks and he knows that if there's any chance of him getting into Dara's car, then he needs to be as quiet as possible. So he goes around the side of the house and out through the gate. Spotting Dara's car easily, Matt quickens his pace and pulls the door open before hopping in, stomach jumping at the look Dara gives him.

"Aren't we eager?" He asks, one eyebrow arched as he pulls onto the empty suburban streets around Matt's house. Matt simply sighs and stretches, fingers stroking over the leather of Dara's seat as he shakes off the last bit of his near-sleep.

"Can you imagine what sex would be like in this car?" Matt murmurs before he can really catch himself and Dara's other eyebrow meets the first.

"Uncomfortable kiddo, it's too small." Dara tells him and Matt turns to look at the back seat before letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Not for a handjob." Dara jerks the steering wheel at that and Matt nearly topples out his seat. Letting a smirks curl his lips, Matt buckles his seat belt and tucks the shoulder strap behind him as he leans against the center console. "Or a blowjob."

"We're in a long enough drive for it." Dara tells him, eyes dark and Matt frowns, excitement and a bit of worry flashing through him.

"Where are we going?" He asks, glancing out the window to see that they're already on the highway.

"The beach." Dara says and that leaves about a _million_ options. They're in LA for God's sake. (Or they were three miles ago.)

But Matt figures that he's trusted Dara up until now, and it's never left him disappointed. So instead of asking more questions he starts working on Dara's pants. The fact that Dara's already hard makes a moan bubble up in his throat, but he bites it back as he unbuckles Dara's seat belt and undoes his jeans. Dara's hands clench on the steering wheel when Matt takes the head of his dick into his mouth, like he wants to tangle them in his hair and Matt hums.

A curse falls from Dara's lips like a broken prayer as Matt sucks him into full hardness, fingers fanned over his thighs. After so much time that's he's spent centered around Dara's cock, it's not hard for him to know just what turns the older man on so he wiggles one of his hands into his briefs and cups his balls as he bottoms out. He doesn't bob his head, conscious of the other drivers that might see him, simply moves his tongue along the vein that runs the underside of Dara's cock as his last free hand forms a ring around the base. Dara's hips stutter up and Matt pulls off, hand going to his pocket for the navy tie. Taking it, he swaps it for his fingers around Dara's base and ties it, not tight enough to hurt but just enough to make Dara feel it. He looks up, catches Dara's eye for a few seconds before the older man focuses back on the road and feels heat flood through his veins like wildfire. When he goes back down on him, one of Dara's hands comes down to tangle in his hair and Matt moans, because fucking _finally_.

They're turning onto gravel, the sounds of small rocks beneath the tires making Matt's heart beat faster, when Dara's hips buck. His fingers clench almost painfully tight and Matt knows he's close, flattening his tongue as he licks over Dara's slit. He grins at the frustrated noise Dara makes, how he doesn't try to remove the tie even when Matt knows it's driving him insane. He knows he's in for it when Dara gets full use of his hands back but for now he figures he'll enjoy himself. So he takes Dara back into his mouth, waits until he hits the back of his throat before he swallows around him as his fingers untangle the tie. Dara lets out a sound that's half moan, half gasp as he cums, his release hitting the back of Matt's throat. Pulling off a little he swallows as much as he can, wet gasps escaping around the head of Dara's cock as the car rolls to a stop.

After he puts the car in park, Dara's other hand comes down to cups Matt's chin, thumb catching dry over his bottom lip as he tilts Matt's face up. He smiles, wipes a bit of cum off the side of Matt's mouth and bring it up to his lips. Matt's dick jumps in his jeans when Dara hums and goddammit, he should not find this man as hot as he does.

"You're a fucking miracle kiddo." Dara tells him and Matt doesn't know if he's more proud than turned on, but whatever he is, he wants out of these clothes as fast as possible. Straightening up, he unbuckles himself and follows Dara as he leaves the car, the click of the doors' locks echoing behind them. He recognizes the beach instantly, remembers the times that his and Mello's families would come here to have a beach day, and he feels a sick sort of thrill flutter through him. Dara leads the way through the sand, a bag slung over one of his shoulders as he navigates them toward one of the many alcoves on the northern side.

Stopping under an outcropping of rocks, he pulls a blanket out of his bag and lays it out, smiling when Matt plops down onto it with a groan. Rolling over onto his back, Matt grins when Dara drops to his knees between his legs and pulls his hips up as he plucks the tie that's still in Matt's hand out of his grasp.

"I wasn't expecting that, to be honest." Dara tells him, leaning down to brush his lips along the underside of Matt's chin. His fingers work at the buttons of the redhead's shirt, quick and sure, before shoving it down his arms.

"What can I say?" Matt says as Dara twists the shirt around his wrists. "I learned from the best."

Dara pauses as he trails down Matt's body, looking up at him with an expression that lets Matt know that he hasn't seen anything yet. It makes Matt's blood heat, makes him feel like fire is chasing Dara's fingers beneath his skin, flames sparking at his nerves. Instead of replying, Dara gives Matt's bound wrist a tug, bits at the skin over the hem of his jeans when his hips arch up and smiles at the broken gasp that Matt lets out. He releases him to work at his pants before tugging his jeans and boxers down and off.

"Spread your legs." Dara commands, voice husky as dark grey eyes rove over his body and Matt does as he's told, legs forming a V in the air. He shudders when Dara blows a jet of cold air over his entrance, a whine escaping his throat only to be cut off when Dara gives his ass a hard smack. Reaching back into the bag Dara pulls out a bottle of lube and pops the cap, squeezing some onto Matt's rim as the redhead hisses. It's cold but Dara's fingers warm it as he massages it into the tight ring of muscles at Matt's entrance, not going in but driving Matt insane none the less.

Matt waits until Dara's finished stretching him, his hands now free of his shirt, and has him straddling his waist to pluck the tie out of the sand beside them and slip it behind Dara's back unnoticed. Pulling the blonde into a kiss he lets out a breathless hum when Dara nips at his tongue. It doesn't hurt, just jolts him a little, makes him want to kiss him all that much more. They're breathless soon enough, sighs and gasps mixing with the sounds of the waves as Matt grinds down onto Dara's cock. He still has his pants on, something that Matt finds extremely unfair, but Dara's always had better self control than he has. Letting a smile slip onto his lips, Matt tugs Dara's hands behind his back and binds them quick and tight with the tie before Dara can stop him. Dara's eyes light up, a growl rumbling in his throat and Matt feels powerful, like he can take this man apart bit by bit.

"I'm really starting to like ties." Matt hums and Dara laughs, the sound sending shock waves through Matt's system. Climbing off of Dara, he lets the blonde pull his legs from underneath him until Dara's laying flat on the blanket. Once that's accomplished he makes his way up Dara's legs, pausing to bite at his inner thigh and chuckles when he sees Dara's dick give a responsive jump. Working the blonde's pants down his hips, he tugs his underwear down after them and runs his tongue over the older man's length. Dara lets out another rumble, arms clenching as Matt grins.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself." Dara tells him, voice low and a bit breathless. Matt feels his stomach flutter in response and makes short work of the buttons to Dara's shirt in order to lick a long stripe up the blonde's abs. Positioning himself over Dara's cock as he leans down for a kiss, he uses one of his hands to guide Dara's cock to his entrance, gasping as he slides in inch by inch. It's a slow burn that makes him moan, makes him want to weep and worship the man under him like a fallen god.

Matt hums, lips falling open when Dara bucks up into him. He doesn't bottom out, not yet, but he's deep and Matt shimmies, a whine bubbling at the back of his throat. "You're so fucking perfect." Dara murmurs and Matt shivers, the mild LA air colder due to the waves crawling up the sand a few feet away. He wonders what sex in the water would be like, if it's too cold or if it's still warm enough from the summer sun not to send his balls back into his body. Leaning down to bite a mark into Dara's collar bone, he works his hips to the music of the ocean, a thrill sparking up his spine every time he hears someone near their little hideaway. Dara thrusts his hips up with Matt's every downward movement, punching a gasp from his lungs and Matt might be crying. He doesn't know, and he's so used to the breathless, needy, _erotic_ feeling that he gets when Dara's inside him that he could be bawling and not know it. Looking down at Dara, he groans at the dark hunger he see's in his eyes and knows that once the blonde's free of that tie that he's in for one hell of a fuck. But he won't let him loose, not yet, waits until they're both dancing on the edge of orgasm before he snakes a hand behind Dara's back.

Once he's free, Dara grabs Matt's wrists in one hand and flips them, pinning Matt's arms over his head as he rolls his hips. He bottoms out with one powerful thrust, Matt keening as sparks flash like fireworks in his mind. Dara's free hand tangles in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging until Matt bares his throat like a submission and he bites down. It's not hard enough to break the skin, it never is, but it drives Matt crazy, rips a wounded sound from his throat as Dara continues to fuck him. He doesn't know whether to open his legs wider or wrap them around Dara's waist so he sort of does both, one leg hooking around Dara's waist and pulling him deep, while the other kicks into the sand.

It's on a particularly deep thrust that the sky really does light up above them, a loud boom like thunder echoing through the air and Matt briefly recognizes the explosion as fireworks before he's tipping over the edge of orgasm, vision whiting out like lightning, with the reflection of the fireworks in his eyes as Dara rides him down from his high. He makes a sound, half broken, half begging and Dara kisses him, hips rocking to a steady stop as he releases. They lay there, sand on their toes as the sweat cools and the night lights up above them.

_It could never be more perfect_, Matt thinks, wondering for a moment if Dara paid for someone to light the sky on fire or if it's just a group of kids celebrating their last night of freedom. He whines when Dara pulls out, cutting off when the man flips them and wraps an arm around his waist.

"You're perfect," Matt murmurs and Dara chuckles, like Matt's said something funny. And maybe he has, because this, whatever they are, is far from perfect that it's fucked up. But he's lost in it, doesn't know what he'd do if Dara suddenly stopped wanting him after all this. It may say something about him, how dependent he grew to be of the man beneath him in such a short time, but he doesn't care. He just wants to relish in the high Dara gives him, wants the paradise that sex with this man provides for as long as he can get it.

...

It's nearly three in the morning by the time he crawls back into his own bed, the numbers of his alarm clock glaring back at him through the darkness. He sets his phone's alarm to six thirty so he has enough time to take a shower and start a load of laundry with his bedding. He's gonna have to sweep his floor too, now that he thinks about it. He doesn't need his dad coming in to wake him up only to find sand littering his floor. But for now, he's going to sleep, mind already drifting into sleep as his body sags into his blankets.

He wakes up what feels like minutes later to his dad knocking on his door and knows he's slept through his alarm. The suns peaking through his curtains, a blinding reminder that it's still summer no matter what the school system might say. Letting out a sleep wrecked groan, he rolls out of his bed and onto the floor, jolting himself awake as his body thumps onto the rug covered wood of his floor.

"I'm going!" He shouts as he makes his way to his dresser. He pulls out the first clean shirt and bottoms he can find and gets dressed. He's only half awake through the process but he figures as long as he has semi matching clothes and a matching pair of shoes on the right feet, he's good. Grabbing his bag, he jogs down the stairs and snatches his keys from the rack by the door before busting out the door only to let out a loud curse.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He groans, because there's Mello, perched on a sleek black sports bike beside Chevelle. The blonde tosses his helmet back and forth in his hands, a smug grin brightening his face at Matt's indignation.

"Seems you aren't the only one that got a new ride." Mello calls as Matt locks the door behind him and Matt picks up a twig to throw at him. The blonde dodges it easily and laughs, much to Matt's annoyance. It's all in fun though, and Matt's firm in his knowledge that his car is better than Mello's bike by a long shot. He doesn't tell Mello that though, because he doesn't really feel like getting arrested for racing in a residential area.

They do end up speeding a bit on the way to school, determined to see who arrives first. Mello wins, since his ride can weave through the queue of cars outside the school lot unlike Matt's. Parking in one of the few empty spaces left, he cuts the engine and clicks his key ring to one his belt loops before jogging to meet Mello on the steps. The blonde brushes his hair out of his face and slings an arm over his shoulders as the move into the packed wave of teenage bodies in the hallway. It's as he and Mello make their way to their lockers that Mello's phone chimes with an incoming text. He sighs, and passes his cell phone to Matt, who stops dead in the hallway as he reads the text.

_'You forgot your phone.'_ It's from Thierry and if Matt has the chills now, he practically has a heart attack as at the follow up message of _'We need to talk'_.

Well shit.

* * *

**I promise, I'm not evil. You got beach sex at least. *hides behind couch* I'll fully edit this in the morning, but for now my dad wants the computer.**

**Leave**** a review with your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Daddy kink, unhealthy relationships, bad touch, underage sex, undiscussed kinks, angst like ****_whoa_****, panic attacks, mentions of drug abuse, other nefarious things.**

_And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was bruised and I was set alight  
But you came over me like some holy rite  
And although I was burning, you're the only light  
Only if for a night_

**Only If For A Night by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

Matt goes through his first set of classes in a daze, mind still trying to comprehend the fact that his dad _knows_. Every time the intercom crackles to life he jumps, expecting to be called to the office to see his dad. So when his name is finally called, right before lunch break, he feels a sick lump settle in his stomach, knees going weak as he wills himself to get out of his seat. Mello gives him a look, like he's concerned, but he doesn't say anything, not with their teacher giving him the evil eye.

When he finally gets to the office, he feels like he has a fever, all jittery with nerves. And when he sees his dad, sees the mixture of concern/stress/disappointment in his eyes he wants to cry.

"Dad," He begins, throat closing up when his dad pulls him into a hug. Matt does start crying then, wishes he could find the words to explain, to excuse, _something_ that'll keep his dad from hating him. He doesn't realize he's shaking until his dad's arms tighten and Matt's hands fist against his shirt, because he doesn't want to _let go_.

But he does when Thierry pats his back awkwardly, gives a watery smile when his dad wipes the tears from his own eyes. When they get outside, he expects his dad to yell, to say something, not for him to hand him his phone back without a word and head to his car. For a moment, Matt feels lost, like he's five years old and all alone. Scrambling for his keys, he jogs to his car and gets in so he can follow his dad out the parking lot.

Instead of going home though, his dad drives to an ice cream shop that they used to visit as a family when he was little. They only go there when there's something serious, and to Matt it feels appropriate, because he'd want to cry into a glass of ice cream too if he found out his underage son was fucking a man twice his age. The shop doesn't bring good memories, never has, and Matt shivers as he follows his dad in, because the last time they came here his parents told him they were getting divorced.

He doesn't wait for his dad to pick a table, just excuses himself to the restroom. He barely makes it before his stomach lurches. The next thing he knows he's gagging and he _can't fucking breathe_. Every time he tries it gets stuck in his throat and chokes him. Hugging his knees to his chest, he digs his nails into his shins and counts by four in his head. When he finally draws in a breath of air he feels lightheaded. Taking in a couple more deep breaths, he sighs and wipes at his eyes, body shaking as his stomach rolls.

After a few more minutes, he gets off the floor and goes to the sink to splash water onto his face. His dad is waiting for him at a table, two sundaes perched on the linoleum top with long stemmed spoons stabbed into them. Only one of them, his dad's, has a cherry. He sits down across from his dad, idly jabbing his spoon into his sundae as he waits for him to speak.

"Your mom overdosed this morning." His dad tells him, voice sad and low and Matt feels his heart stop, the relief that this _isn't_ about Dara eclipsed completely by the devastation that floods through his system.

"Is she...?" Matt wants to ask, but he can't finish the sentence. He doesn't even want to think of the possibility that his mom might... His stomach curls and he pushes his sundae away.

"She's alive, according to the hospital in Vegas. But I'm going to drive down to Nevada to get her. I figure a change of scenery will be good for her." Neither of them mention the elephant in the room, the fact that Thierry wants to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't relapse. "I figured you could stay at Mello's if you don't want to be alone..." His dad offers and Matt almost says yes. Then he remembers Nichole's threat and he shakes his head.

"Home's fine. I'll set up the spare bedroom and stuff when I'm not at school." Matt says and his dad kind of claps a hand over his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, kiddo." And for the first time since picking him up Thierry gives a reassuring but small smile, like everything's going to be okay.

...

His dad leaves the next morning, Matt standing at the end of the driveway at six in the morning to see him off. He still has another two hours until school starts, so he heads back inside for a shower. It's as he's stripping out of his boxers in the bathroom that his phone vibrates on the counter, and there's not a lot of people that he knows that would be up this early.

_'What are you doing today?' _It reads and Matt can't help the smile that appears on his face.

_'School' _He texts back, leaning his hip against the counter, even if the cold surface makes him shiver.

_'You're up early. And besides that.' _And Matt has to laugh because he can practically see Dara roll his eyes.

_'Just saw my dad off. He's going to Vegas for a couple days.'_ Matt tells him, turning on the taps to the shower as he waits for a reply. It comes soon enough, his phone nearly buzzing itself off the counter before he catches it.

_'I'm coming over.' _It reads and something in Matt coils tight at the idea.

_'I'm in the shower.'_ He tries, if only for the sake of protesting.

_'Then you'll be ready for me, won't you?'_ Dara replies and, not for the first time, Matt wonders what he's gotten himself into. But he just sends off a quick _'sure'_ and hops in the shower.

Dara arrives just as Matt shuts off the water and wraps a towel around his waist, the sound of the doorbell making Matt nearly jump out of his skin. He shivers as he makes his way to the front door and pulls it open. Dara's waiting on the other side, his eyes darkening into what Matt calls his sex look as his gaze tracks over Matt's still wet body.

Pulling him inside, Matt quickly shuts the door and lets out a sort of breathless laugh when Dara leans down to trace the trail of a water droplet with his tongue. His hands go to Matt's waist, warm through the damp fabric of the towel and a bolt of heat flashes down Matt's spine, heart beating faster when Dara's thumbs sweep over the skin of his hipbones.

"When do you have to be at school?" Dara asks, breath on Matt's neck and it takes a bit for Matt to reply because that's so fucking distracting.

"Uhm...eight-twenty." He tells him and it sounds a bit uncertain but Dara doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he simply smiles and lifts Matt up so the redhead can wrap his legs around his waist. Matt isn't sure how they get to his bedroom but they do, even if he's ninety-nine percent sure that Dara did all the work. He bites down the squeak that jumps up his throat when Dara drops him onto the bed, fingers scrambling up to the older man's belt without prompting and it's only then that he notices the bag slung across Dara's shoulder. The blonde catches his look as he tugs the miniature backpack off and drops it beside the bed, a wicked smile curling his lips as Matt finally gets his pants undone. Making quick work of the buttons to his shirt, Dara tugs it off himself and, instead of tossing it to the side, pulls it over Matt's arms. It's too baggy on him, just like all of Dara's clothes are, but something about wearing it makes Matt feel hot, makes his pulse race through his veins.

"Knew you'd look hot in my clothes." Dara murmurs as he climbs over Matt's body, one of his hands cupping the redhead's waist as the other makes its way to his hair. Matt's only reply is a throaty whine, hips bucking up as Dara's fingers tap over his hip. The blonde strokes him teasingly, fingers running feather-light over his skin as he grinds their hips together. Matt drops his head back against the pillows, hands fisting in the sheets because he doesn't know what to do with them. Dara solves that problem though, his own hand leaving Matt's hair to bring one of Matt's down to his groin. Matt groans at the heat there, at the fact that Dara's as hard as he is already.

"Just like that kiddo." Dara tells him as Matt wraps his fingers around his cock. He doesn't stroke him, knowing that the dry friction would only hurt, but he does alternate the pressure a bit, thumb swiping over the head and grinning at the shudder that rolls through Dara's body.

Scrambling into the bedside table for his bottle of lube, Matt pops the cap and squeezes some onto his hand to ease the way, stroking Dara until the the older man let's out a needy rumble, hips rocking. Green eyes connect with grey as Dara eases a slick finger into him and Matt clenches around the digit just to tease him, enjoying the fire that flares in Dara's eyes. The blonde doesn't wait long to move on to the second finger, leaning down to nip at Matt's lower lip as he stretches him open. It's a welcome burn that makes Matt's skin heat, blood on fire as Dara strokes him.

"I thought morning sex was supposed to be lazy?" Matt says, just to be contrary and, yep, that gets him_ the look_ as Dara presses his fingers against his prostate, the world sparking in front of Matt's eyes. He doesn't take long on the third finger and Matt thinks that maybe it's because Dara likes him tight, likes the fact that it might be too much for Matt to handle. But it just drives Matt crazy, makes him release a long, low moan when Dara finally slides into him. He stops after that first little bit, pulling out before sliding back in until Matt feels like his nerves might just snap.

"Daddy..." And Matt can't _think_ of what else he was going to say, the words scattering as he gets lost in the way Dara rolls his hips. He makes an irritated noise when Dara leaves him again to sit back on his heels, grey eyes watching him for a moment, like he's trying to figure out what to do with him.

Finally, Dara speaks, voice low and husky in a way that makes Matt's dick jump. "Hands and knees; up by the headboard." He tells him, and Matt does as he's commanded, arms a little shaky. The heat of Dara's body along his back is welcome, as is the feeling of him entering him again. He bottoms out this time and Matt makes a noise in the back of his throat that he doesn't even have a word for. Dara just chuckles against his shoulder as he rolls his hips, the ghost of a kiss making Matt's skin tingle. Dara guides Matt's hands up to the headboard before moving his own down to the redhead's waist and Matt can't help but push back onto him, a moan itching up the back of his throat as the head of Dara's cock brushes over his prostate. The position is awkward for a bit but then Dara's fingers tighten and they find a rhythm, each thrust punching a breathless gasp from Matt's lungs.

Dara's hand doesn't tangle in his hair, even though something in Matt _aches_ for it, and something about not having that contact winds him up, makes his back arch up against Dara with each thrust. Dara knows what he wants though, one hand coming up to base of his neck like a tease and Matt tilts his head back until he can feel the blonde's fingers against his scalp. Dara's fingers tangle in Matt's hair at the same time that he bites down into his shoulder and Matt's mouth falls open in a silent scream as he cums, vision wavering as the coil in his stomach winds tighter and tighter then releases.

"Jesus fuck," He breathes as Dara drags him back onto his cock, his orgasm winding down even as Dara reaches his. When the blonde tips over the edge, it's with a noise that makes Matt shiver. Easing out, Dara gets up off the bed and crouches beside the bed with a wince, rummaging around in his bag for a couple minutes before he pulls out a-

"Is that a butt plug?" Matt asks somewhat incredulously as Dara kneels back onto the bed, green eyes studying the little toy with hesitant anticipation.

Dara nods, leaning over Matt to nip at his lip, as he pushes the toy into him. The sensation is weird to say the least, the feeling of being filled with something that_ isn't_ Dara making him wiggle. That causes the tip of the plug to press into that bundle of nerves inside him and he moans, body shuddering.

"God, you're beautiful." Dara murmurs as he watches him, and Matt flushes, skin heating at the compliment. It's not the first time Dara's said it, but this time it _feels_ important, like it's something more than just pillow talk. It makes Matt pull him down into a kiss, tongues tangling as Dara moans. They grind against each other, not in a way that makes them hard, it's too soon for that, but just to get a feel of each other's bodies. It's sensual and makes Matt's lungs feel tight, breath becoming a little more strangled with every movement of the toy inside his ass.

"This thing is going to drive me insane." Matt tells him later, as he looks at the base of the toy in the mirror. It's black, a ornate D carved into it and that's what makes Matt finally _like_ it, the fact that Dara's so blatantly staked him as his.

Dara catches his eye in the mirror and smiles as he pulls his jeans back over his hips. He comes over, hands going to Matt's waist as Matt goes back to studying the toy. "That's what it's supposed to do kiddo." Dara tells him, voice muffled as he presses kisses along his shoulder. "I want you thinking of me while you're sitting at school, want you hot and ready for me when you get home." And that makes Matt moan, head falling back as Dara bites into his shoulder. Dara's hand travels down to his cock, fingers wrapping firm around him, because Matt's already hard. He cums after a few quick strokes, Dara working him until he snaps, and he almost sobs.

Dara give him a couple of minutes to steady himself before finishing dressing and heading downstairs. When Matt follows behind him a while later, after a shower and now fully dressed for school, Dara's sitting at the island in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal perched in one of his hands. Matt runs a hand through his hair, grimacing as cold droplets of water drip onto his skin. When he's within reach, Dara sets his bowl down and pulls him closer, hands squeezing his ass a little.

"It's still in there, if that's what you're checking." Matt tells him, and Dara almost, _almost_ blushes. He does catch Matt's gaze though, eyes so light they're almost silver in the sunlight pouring throw the window.

"Good," He tells him as Matt steals the last of his cereal and a shiver rolls down Matt spine.

* * *

**I was antsy for an update so you guys get a quicky before I have to go to church. I'll check for mistakes when I get home. The next update will be in a couple of days, and believe me when I say that shit goes _down_. But for now you guys get sex, sex, and more sex. **

**By the way, I love all of you guesses reviews. Special shout out to Guy From KFC, because even though all you wrote was "Oh shit!" I laughed for like five minutes straight. You guys are so ready for Matt and Dara to get found out! So I think you'll like the next chapter. And for those that don't read my A/Ns, well...you're in for a surprise.  
**

**Any ways, review, review, review! I'll be back with another update in a couple of days. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Explicit language, daddy kinks, angst, mentions of drug abuse,_ unhealthy relationships_, car sex, explicit sexual content, underage sex, statutory rape (I might be forgetting a few tags...).**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the ever wonderful KkChibiChop! Thank you so much for the fantabulous reviews sweetheart.**

_Angels were never meant to fall_  
_And you were the loveliest of all_  
_If I thought God could fix it_  
_I'd pray for your forgiveness_  
_But I've been cast down, thrown out_  
_When I crossed to the other side_

**Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills**

* * *

Something that Matt notices right away is that sitting down is _hell_. It makes the plug press into him, tricks his body into thinking it's being filled, and shifting into a more comfortable position is _out of the question_. He earns a few startled looks when he practically moans in English and that's not even the worst of it.

_'I'm going to kill you.'_ He tells Dara as he covers his boner with his satchel and ducks into the bathroom during changeover.

_'Save it for after I fuck you then.'_ Comes the reply and Matt thunks his head against the wall of the stall he's in.

_'That's not helping.'_

It takes a bit for Dara to reply this time._ 'If you're hard, find a bathroom and take care of it.'_

So Matt does. Tugging his pants and boxers (his own boxers this time) below his hips and palms himself. It feels good, amazingly good, and he has to press his hand against his mouth to keep in the embarrassing noise he wants to let out. He thinks of Dara, of the plug inside him, and of what's going to happen when he gets home, thinks of how amazing Dara's arms feel and the flex of his muscle when he fucks him. That has him stuttering up into his hand as a shudder rolls down his spine. His orgasm is quick, fading with little _zings_ of aftershock, like a prelude or something, and he quickly grabs up some tissue to clean himself off. After he's back in his pants he wipes his cum off the toilet, because _ew_.

Once he's tucked back into his pants and no longer breathing like he's run a marathon, he unlocks the stall and steps out to run straight into a bundle of pale skin, silver hair, and white fabric. It's not unlike plowing down a ghost, and Near's so light that he stumbles back with a little squawk of sound.

"Hey, whoa, hold on there turtle dove." Matt says as he grabs a hold of the smaller boy's shirt. Near dangles there for a bit, eyes wide before he clears his throat and gets his legs situated underneath himself.

"Turtle dove?" He tilts his head, voice low for a body so...diminutive. "That's new."

Matt chuckles, and god, this is like an awkward crush-inducing moment from one of those anime shows, except...he and Near aren't attracted to each other. At all. Oh, _gross_. He releases Near quickly and the pale boy smiles, a quick tilt to his lips before it vanishes. He doesn't say anything as Matt makes his way toward the door, just pulls out a small black flip phone from the back pocket of his white skinny jeans, but that doesn't stop him from opening his mouth when Matt reaches the door. The dramatic bastard.

"The bathroom in the science wing is the best for...privacy." Near tells him and that's not creepy at all.

Matt doesn't voice his opinion though, just nods and gives an awkward wave. "I'll keep that in mind." He calls as the door falls shut between them, and yeah, _that_ was weird as hell.

...

School passes quickly, with "bathroom" breaks for Matt to rid himself of his near constant boner every hour or two. He's almost sure that Mello thinks he's sick or something, but when the blonde looks like he's going to ask about it Matt finds something mundane (like that _poster_, who knew the theatre club was going to be putting on a play? Who even does that anymore?) to stare at. It makes a flash of guilt go through his to see the way Mello's eyes dim every time Matt ignores his attempts to figure out what's going on and he knows he's going to that special kind of hell. But honestly, he'd rather shut Mello out (_for his own good_, he tells himself) than admit that "Hey yeah, I'm fucking your _dad_ and he stuck a butt plug up my ass this morning and I'm not sick or anything, I've just been jacking off so much that my dick hurts".

Yeah... No.

Luckily for him, Tuesday's are service days at their high school, so he only has to make it to lunch, before he's practically running to Chevelle. He doesn't wait to see Mello in the flood of students coming out of the school, just throws his bag in the backseat and plops down into his seat as he jams the key into the ignition. The engine turns over with a rumbling purr and he sends a text out to Dara one handed.

Dara's answering text tells him that he's on his lunch break and will meet him at his house, so Matt quickly switches lanes and turns the opposite direction of where he'd originally been headed. He gets there the same time as Dara, pulling into the two car garage of the older man's apartment (seriously, who's apartment has a _two car garage_?) as the blonde clicks the door down with his key-fob. Leaving his bag in the back seat he practically jumps Dara, a startled gasp falling from his lips when the blonde presses him back against the hood of Chevelle.

"Fuck, I cannot even_ begin_ to explain how turned on I am right now." Matt all but pants as Dara lifts him up so he can wrap his legs around his waist. It makes the material of his jeans pull taut over his ass, pressing the plug deeper as he resists the urge to grind down on the older man's cock, and god he's so fucking done with wearing clothes. He expresses that sentiment as Dara kisses a trail from his lips to the collar of his shirt and Dara chuckles.

"We're going to have to do something about that then, aren't we?" Dara says, voice low and husky in the best of ways as he lets Matt drop to the hood of Chevelle with a metallic thunk.

"Hey, watch the car- Oh _Jesus_!" Matt cuts out, a moan crawling up his throat as Dara undoes his jeans and quickly pulls them off. The air of the garage is cold, making chill-bumps appear on his thighs. But then Dara's there, warm, strong and amazing in the way that he immediately makes Matt feel like he's burning up from the inside out. He grinds their hips together, as Matt arches up for a kiss that's a little sloppy but hot as _fuck_ when their tongues finally glide over each other. Matt can feels Dara's cock through his slacks, feels the heat of him pressing through the fabric as he ruts up against the blonde, and he really has to marvel at the blonde's self control. If it was up to him they'd be fucking like bunnies by now.

Matt lets out a whine when Dara leaves him to trail down his body, the low sound rising into a keen when the blonde rotates the base of the plug inside him. His head falls back against Chevelle's hood, vision blurring as his back arches and he thinks he hears Dara moan over the rushing in his ears but he honest to god can't tell if it was him or not. He's not responsible for the shit that comes pouring out of his mouth when Dara's thumb catches dry over his perineum as he takes him into his mouth. And then he's cuming.

He feels like he's drowning, the air choked from his lungs in a way that makes him lightheaded. His skin tingles, spine shivering as he lays gasping on the hood of his car with Dara between his legs, and he can't think, can't get down from the high he's in enough to register that the blonde is still sucking him off. Bringing his hands clumsily to the blonde's hair, he tangles his fingers in the golden strands as he spreads his legs a little more and Dara fucking _hums_, letting Matt go with a slick pop before he's smiling like a cat that's got the cream.

He doesn't stay there for long though, instead moving down to tug the plug free, Matt clenching around empty air as he foggily registers the loss.

"Your ass was made to be eaten out kiddo." Dara tells him, breath hot on his hole before he licks a long stripe over his entrance and Matt's moan catches in his throat as he holds his cheeks apart, licking him open quick, even strokes. He's not sure what sound comes out when Dara hooks two fingers over his rim and thrusts his tongue in deep, tasting him as he gets him wet, but it get's Dara to look up.

"Daddy," He gasps, and shivers when Dara's eyes darken to a stormy grey. "Daddy, I need you to fuck me... Need you so bad. _Please_." And he's not fucking with Dara this time. There's no games, just a need that's bone deep to have Dara's cock in him, filling him up until he's crying. He's stopped thinking of it as weird, sick, and wrong, and right now all that he honestly cares about in the world is the fact that Dara isn't fucking him into the metal underneath him. The blonde seems to get the hint though, flipping Matt over and pulling him down until his feet can touch the ground. Matt catches the sound of a zipper going down and then Dara's there, a hand tangling into the hair at the base of his neck as he slides into him. He's still stretched open from that morning, but he's not nearly wet enough to make this comfortable. But like always, Dara seems to know what he wants, what he needs, and he catches the cold dribble of lube over him as Dara fucks into him. The blonde brings a hands down to his thigh, and hooks his leg onto the bumper, and it's a stretch, but he get's it as soon as Dara bottoms out, pressing into him full force in a way that makes curses tumble from Matt's mouth.

"Fuck baby, you're so perfect." Dara murmurs as he kisses the spot between Matt's shoulder blades, cocking sliding in and out of his body in a quick pace. Matt simply gasps, fighting to get air into his lungs as his vision dances. He scrambles at the metal beneath him, blunt nails not even marking the paint, before he's pushing, grinding, _fucking_ himself back onto Dara's cock like he's going to die without it. And he just might, he thinks as Dara wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him up against his chest.

His free hand skims down Matt's stomach, fingers dancing over the trail of red there, before taking hold of his cock. Matt thrusts up into his hand, head laid back against Dara's shoulder, as the blonde strokes him to his second orgasm. He feels his knees go weak, heat bursting along his spine as Dara continues to fuck him. When he drops his head, little droplets fall onto Chevelle's hood and he's fucking crying. Jesus.

Dara cums with a growl, the sound rumbling through Matt like thunder as his arms loosen around him.

...

Matt's still trying to get down from the high of his orgasm as he pulls into his drive way. That's the reason he doesn't notice his father's car in the driveway until he's stumbling into it. That sobers him up quick, fries the endorphins in his brain until he's staring at his father's licence plate with a cold feeling. Running a hand through his hair, he looks down at stain on his shirt and tugs it off with a curse and throws it back into the car. He roots around in his bag and comes up with one of Dara's shirts instead.

"You have got to be kidding me." He mutters as he tugs the shirt on and luckily it's a t-shirt, or else he'd have to explain the fact that he's wearing an over-sized dress shirt that's definitely not his or Thierry's. When he gets in the house he hooks his keys onto the stand by the door and pulls his bag more securely onto his shoulder.

"Matty, your mom's up in the spare room." His dad calls from his study and Matt jumps before giving himself a little shake and making his way to the back of the house. His mom's not in the spare room but when he gets to his bedroom he finds her perched on his bed with his childhood teddy bear, Mr. Snuffles, hugged up to her chest. The bear is old, and stitched up, once plush fur now a bit ratty but no less clean. There's a blue bow wrapped around it's neck as evidence to its status as a baby shower present.

When his mom looks up at him, it's with a deep worry that robs the air from his lungs. Nudging the door closed behind himself he sits down on the bed and lets her pull him into her arms. They don't talk for a while, he just sits there and lets her hold him.

"I was so worried about you, so scared." She lets out a little hiccup, like she's been crying.

"Why? I'm fine, what happened?" And he immediately regrets asking because her whole face drops, eyes becoming shadowed and tired, like they used to when she was itching for a fix.

"I never told you what I did at the casino." She says and Matt can't help but be confused because what does that have to do with... "I review, well reviewed now since they fired me, all the surveillance tapes..."

And Matt doesn't hear the rest because his ears are ringing. "You...wha-" He cuts off, breath caught in his throat as his mind tries to catch up. Next thing he know's he's laying in his moms lap as she strokes his hair, not even realizing that he's having a panic attack until it's over and he's drawing in shuddering breaths.

"Seems you inherited that from me, then." His mom remarks as she continues to run her fingers through his hair. It makes a shudder, and not a pleasant one either, roll down his spine and he wiggles out of her grasp in order to sit up. "I didn't tell you to upset you...I just, I want you to know that you can come to me about anything. I need to know you're safe."

"Is that why you overdosed?" Matt asks weakly and the way his mom's lips thin into a grim line tells him all that he needs to know.

"Y-you're not mad at me? Not disgusted?"

"Oh sweetheart," She pulls him into another hug, skinny arms wrapping around his shoulders. "What happened, _whatever_ happened is _not your fault_. It'll _never_ be your fault, no matter what anybody says." She tells him, and all Matt can think is how he doesn't want anybody to _know_. So he swallows his guilt and prepares himself to lie.

"Nothing really...happened y'know. After I told him that I was underage he backed off. Mom, he didn't even recognize me...so nothing happened."

Veronica Jeevas levels him with a look, green eyes sharp as she studies him and Matt wills her to believe the lie. Please, please, _please_. "Okay..." She sighs, strands of silvery red hair falling over her eyes. "Just come to me if you need anything. I'll be here for a while if your dad has anything to say about it."

And Matt grins, eyes shining in a way his mom's do whenever she's genuinely happy as he hugs her. "It's good to have you back home."

"It's good to be back, sweetie."

* * *

**A/N: So, first off, CAR SEX! Second off, three cheers for momma Jeevas for being the most amazing mother ever! Don't be mistaken about her letting it go, she's well aware of what's going on with Matt, but she's also going to be there for him and make sure that he doesn't get hurt. If that means letting Matt figure out things for himself, then she'll let him. In that way she's a lot different from her husband, since Thierry would be all out for arresting Dara as soon as he found out. **

**Anywho another character was added in this chapter! What'd you guys think of Near? Doesn't he sound adorable in white skinny jeans?!**

**Leave your comments and thoughts in a review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

**(Update: I added another line of dialogue at the end.)**

**Until next week sweethearts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: My Eyes Don't Shed Tears**

**Rating: M - Explicit**

**Warnings: Angst, mentions of drug abuse, unhealthy relationships, explicit language, statutory rape, underage sex, explicit sexual content, gratuitous use of the word 'fuck', awkward bro moments.**

**A/N: I told myself I wouldn't do another Lana Del Ray song or write sex into this chapter, but fuck it.**

_My old man is a bad man but  
I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
And he grabs me, he has me by my heart  
He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past  
He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me  
He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart_

**Off To The Races by Lana Del Ray**

* * *

It's after the talk with his mom that Matt realizes that he needs to be more careful, needs to give him and Dara some space. The thought makes that Dara-trained part of him fucking _whine_, makes his fingers curl into his pillow but he knows that if they keep it at the pace they've been going they're gonna get caught. And Matt's not...he can't risk that. Not ever.

So the next time he sees Dara, he decides, he'll tell him. Of course the next time Matt sees Dara isn't too far ahead in the future. They make it to the end of the school week. Barely. There may have been some covert phone sex to tide both of them over, but Matt had told himself that he wanted to be face to face with Dara when they talk.

Dara texts him after school Friday, tells him to come to the apartment, and they spend the afternoon fucking. And okay, they're supposed to _not_ be fucking like bunnies anymore but when Dara's takes him by the shoulders and guides him to his knees right in the arch of the entrance hall's doorway, well, who is Matt to divulge him of a quick bj? Or turn down the frenetic, fucking sweltering sex that follows in the hall. The fact that there's a packet of lube stashed in one of the decorative wall sconces makes Matt feel like Dara's planned this but he's never one to complain. He finally, _finally_, brings it up after Dara strokes him to a slow, tsunami like orgasm in the bedroom (what can he say, he's a teenager with a surprisingly short refractory period).

"I think we should take things slow." He murmurs, half out of his mind thanks to the overstimulation of the past few hours.

Dara raises a brow. "Slow?" He intones, question marked with the dip of his tongue as he licks the cum off his hand.

"Ohmygod, stop being so..." Matt can't think of a word to accurately describe Dara right now. Instead he makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat as Dara works his way down to the mess on his stomach. "I'm being serious here. We c-can't keep doing so much of _this. Jesus!_"

"And by this you mean," Dara kisses his hip, sucking a light mark into the pale skin there as he looks at Matt through his lashes. "This. Or you could mean _this_." He says, finger dipping into the excess on Matt's stomach and making it's way to his entrance, pushing it in and chasing it, so that soon he's full on fingering him. Matt simply shakes his head, a strangled sound emerging from his lungs as Dara works him open.

"No. I mean yes!" Matt chokes out, hips arching at the urging of Dara's other hand. "All of it. The sex, hand jobs, the fucking blowjobs." Because Dara is an evil fucking shit with a mouth that can cause angels to fall, he takes Matt into his mouth, sucking lightly as he hums. Matt's gasping, something that may or may not be another moan escaping him when Dara releases him with a soft kiss to the head of his cock.

It's a distraction, a damn good one too, but Matt knows that what he has to say is important, so he bites back another wanton noise when Dara goes back to preparing him (with lube this time, this isn't a fucking porno) and tries to organize his thoughts.

"School's started up and my mom's moved in, I need to focus on that, instead of..." He trails off.

"Getting fucked by your best friend's father." Dara fills in, like that sentence is fucking normal. In any way. And if Matt thinks about it, it kind of is. So he doesn't think about it, just nods and opens his legs a little wider when Dara's done prepping him.

"Not that I want us to stop completely." Matt adds breathlessly as Dara presses into him. It's slow and sated, unlike their quicky in the hall. "Just to slow down. Baby steps and all that."

"I don't see any reason to argue, beside the no sex part." Dara says, punctuating the rather hypocritical statement with a thrust of his hips. Matt agrees with a breathless laugh, tightening his legs and rocking a little so he can flips them. Dara's hands settle instantly on his waist, guiding Matt as he rolls his hips. It's like a dance, Matt thinks, and while he's never been all that good at dancing, he's great at fucking, thanks to Dara. So he uses his legs, never rising too far, never falling too fast as he rides Dara and he must be doing something right because the blonde's moaning beneath him, head tilted back to expose his throat, eyes shut. The sight alone makes Matt's body thrum, jolts of pleasure bouncing through him like synapses as he stays seated for a moment, clenching around the base of Dara's cock. He leans forward, bites at the dip of the older man's collar bone before kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Getting tired?" Dara says, voice rumbling through both of their chests and Matt realizes that he's barely moving, hips rocking as he peruses the stretch of throat before him. He hums, but doesn't makes the effort to start up again as he chases the beginning of stubble on Dara's jaw. Dara doesn't seem to mind though, hands leaving Matt's waist to take hold of his ass, holding his open as he thrusts up. The movement sends Matt tumbling that last bit of distance forward so that he's laying on top of Dara instead of over him, and he pushes back into the thrusts, giving as much as he gets.

And when Dara's hands move again, one hand tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck as the other snakes between them to wrap around Matt's length, he knows it's going to be the fucking that he's going to miss most of all. In most relationship that might be a bad thing because your supposed to miss the person _not_ how they can get you off, but he and Dara have never, fuck, _will never,_ have a normal relationship.

So he shuts his mind off and lets Dara fuck him, spine shivering as his release coils tighter and tighter in his stomach. A few quick strokes of Dara's hand have him stuttering to a stop, orgasm washing over him so quick that he's breathless, fingers digging into Dara's shoulder as he tightens around him.

Dara strokes him through it, urges his to move even though his muscles may possibly be goop. When Dara comes, it's with a bitten off moan, the hand tightening in his hair until his scalp aches before his fingers relax.

"Gotta say I'mma gonna miss that kiddo." Dara tells him and if Matt weren't half asleep he'd respond. But he agrees in his mind, because god dammit, he's going to fucking miss this too.

...

Now that Matt has Dara crossed off his mental list of shit that he's got to take care of, he turns his focus onto Mello. Because despite it only being one week into the school year, two since he got back from LA, he feels like he's stuck Mello in outer field and left him there. Which fucking sucks.

So he mentally kicks himself in the nuts, puts on his big boy pants, and spend the weekend scheming his way back into Mello's affections. He doesn't actually get to talk to Mello though, what with Nichole threatening to call the cops on him and his mom insisting that he show her what she's missed since moving to Nevada.

When Monday finally comes around, he ready for school and out of the house by eight. It's a quick drive to school, Chevelle's engine a constant rumble under the sounds of Matt singing his head off to a Queen song on the radio. Mello bike is in its usual parking spot, across from where Matt normally parks instead of at the bike range like a normal highschooler. Then again, fuck authority has always been more of a motto than a phase for Mello.

Mello's waiting for him on the steps like usual, messenger bag propped against one of his red Doc Martens as chews (obnoxiously, when a teacher is near) on some gum. "You're early." He says, standing and marching up the steps like he owns the place.

"I'm on time." Matt defends as he hurries to catch up, because he may be taller but Mello sure as hell can leg it.

"Which is early for you." Mello reminds him and Matt feels something in his chest get a little lighter. They're talking. Mello's acting normal!

_Or maybe not_, Matt thinks as the blonde pulls him straight into the bathroom. When a gaggle of freshman stare at them with wide eyes, Mello shoos them away with quick, angry gestures.

"Go use the ladies room!" He commands and they run out.

"I'm sure they could have..." Matt begins only for the blonde thunderstorm to whirl on him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demands and when Matt opens his mouth to speak, he cuts him off. "And don't avoid the question this time. Fucking talk to me. Because we've known each other since we were fucking toddles and you think that I don't notice when somethings wrong with you but I do. I do and...fuck I'm worried. You're my best fucking friend and I haven't talked to you in a week, so just-"

"My mom overdosed." It comes out soft, almost washed away in the torrent of Mad Mello Word Vomit but it pulls the blonde to a sudden, grinding halt, blue eyes wide.

"Fuck, I didn't know...I...shit." Mello swallows, eyes watching Matt's face. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Dad left on Tuesday to bring her back from Nevada and she's staying here for a little while." Matt tells him and flinches back when Mello punches him in the arm.

"You dick! You could have said something; then we could have flipped out about our parents together."

And that catches Matt short, makes a stone settle in his stomach when he thinks of Dara. "Your parents?"

"They're getting a divorce." Mello says, kicking at the tiled wall. Matt opens his mouth to say something, like sorry, even though this couldn't possibly be his fault, when the bell rings. The shrill sound makes him jump, startles Mello out of his abuse on the wall, and they look at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Should have known you'd make me late, you asshole." Mello mumbles and Matt has to fight the urge to hug him. Apparently Mello doesn't have the same mental hang-ups as Matt because he simply wraps his arms around Matt with a deep breath. "Sorry about you mom."

"Sorry about your..." Matt trails off, because they both know the divorce was bound to happen.

"I will punch you in the dick." Mello growls into his shoulder and Matt pushes him away with a laugh.

"Go before the late bell your highness." Matt mocks and doesn't even try to hold back his laughter when the second, final bell cuts through the air.

"Both of you, office." A teacher commands, but Mello just hisses a sharp _bite me_ under his breath and heads toward their first period Biology class.

* * *

_**READ THE A/Ns!**_

**A/N(2): Believe me when I say that I had to fight this chapter tooth and nail. Like seriously, it's been nigh on a month since I updated and I wrote the entirety of this in one day. (Which would explain why I think it may be crap.)**

**But, news, news, NEWS! Guess who just finished their first semester of college? This motherfucker! [Boss Ass Bitch plays softly in the background.] **

**Seriously though, shit has been going down. One of my kittens died, _I nearly died_ (okay I got sick and had a fever of 103, whatever), I got pink eye from one of the nasty motherfuckers at my job. **

**Seriously, never work at a retail store. People are gross, money is gross, sales are gross, _everything is fucking gross_ and you will come out of it tired and DISEASED.**

**A/N(3): Now to discuss the story. Like I said earlier, this chapter is probably crap. I'll understand if you don't like it. I don't mean post anything I don't like, but it's been nearly a month. **

**(HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST PATIENT, WONDERFUL FANS EVER ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!)**

**But! What do you think of the development in Matt and Dara's fucked up little hoo-ha? What about Matt and Mello? I dare say I wrote bromance. And ohmygod what has my life become?!**

**(I may possibly be high right now.)**

**((Although I don't do drugs))**

**(((Drugs are fucking bad.)))**

**((((Don't fucking do them.))))**

**But no, really! Do you think Dara and Matt should take things slow? Or do you like the sex in every chapter, fucking like bunnies that I had going on before? (I LIKE IT!)**

**(I will write you motherfuckers oneshots if you wants some DaraxMatt sex! I will write that shit like a fiend.)**

**What do you think of Mello?!**

**A/N(4): Yes, I know this chapter isn't 3k words. But I'm tired! *orders cheese with my whine***


End file.
